You Are My World
by Sharon 64
Summary: This is post IM 2. Tony and Pepper are sharing their lives together. Lots of fluff. There is a Pepper stalker and rescue. There may be even a baby involved. This is my first fanfic. Enjoy. Please send comments.
1. Chapter 1

**You Are My World**

**Chapter 1**

He loved this woman. He adored her. He loved the way she moved, the way she smelled the way she sometimes flared her nose when she got agitated. He loved that smile of hers, the way she blushed when she got embarrassed or self-conscious. The way she spoke his name, the way she looked at him from time to time. It was like she was looking into his soul. Of all the beautiful women in the world, they couldn't hold a candle to her. They broke the mold when they made her. That woman could walk into a room and you would know instantly she was mad. You could feel it. This woman had a temper. But oh it made her so _hot_. The way she could boss him around and take control. She was the only one that could ever bring this man down to his knees. He would rather die than to lose her. She was the only woman for him, ever. She was it. He loved everything about her, even that stubborn streak a mile wide.

He hears her heels coming down the stairs now and for some reason he's sensing anger. "Ahh, man, what did I do?"

Pushing in the code, she marches into his man-cave.

"Mr. Stark where were you this morning at 11 a. m?"

Just a little bit scared, he answered, "Ahhh here...in the shop." Then he remembers and winces, "Ohhhh... Pepper, I.. I got all wrapped up in this contraption." He knew he was in trouble. How was he going to get out of this one? "Was it the lab thing?"

She had her hands on her hips and her nose flared. Yeah, she was angry.

"Pepper, I'm sorry. I have not missed a meeting in over nine months. Please give me some credit. Please?" With a pleading look in his eyes. Will you forgive one more time? I have been a good boy. I really have." Sounding whiney.

He saw her softening. She gives in and says" Okay big boy, but it had better be another nine months without a miss."

He put up his hand and says, "Scouts honor."

"Tony, you were _not..._ a Boy Scout."

"Oh, well then, Tony honor."

And she just rolls her eyes.

He walks up to her and wraps his arms around her waist and it was over. He looks into her eyes and twists up the corners of his mouth with that look only Tony can give and she smiles back at him with those big beautiful blue eyes. He pulls her up as close as he can and smashes his mouth to hers and she returns it just as hard.

Both coming up for air, "Hey, we haven't had sex since last night. That is a lonnngg time." Still grinning, turning his head in the direction of the stairs and gives her a mischevous look. "Let's go upstairs."

Pepper was breathing hard. "Why wait?" Mischievously.

He gets a surprised look on his face. _"Oh."_ And he grows even more excited. "You know you're so _hot_ when you're angry. I just can't help myself."

"So you have said." Whispering in his ear.

He runs his hands down her sides and her hands go to the buttons on his shirt and starts unbuttoning them. His lips brush up against hers and his hot breath is of toothpaste and blueberry muffin. He runs his tongue along her lips to tease and she in turn lightly bites his bottom lip. His hands go to her skirt zipper and unzips making it fall to the ground.

"Mmmmm. " They close the gap between their lips. "Oh you are...mmmm...soooo beautiful."

She removes his shirt and goes for his zipper. There goes his _pants_ and there goes her _blouse_.

His lips trail from her mouth down her neck, leaving slight little marks from his beard. She leans her head back giving him better access.

"Mmmmm, Oh Tony, I want...aaahh...love you."

He whispers, "I love you too Pepper." Between kisses.

She has her hands digging in his hair and he starts trailing his kisses between her breasts."

There is mmmmms and ahhhhs between them both. She slides her hands down to his beautiful but and squeezes, then she runs her hands along his muscular back as he is devouring her breasts.

"Tony." Breathing hard as she lowers her hands to his manhood, groping him and he moans.

They both can never get enough of each other. It really is hard for them to keep their hands off of each other. He moves them over to the couch and lays her down. They tangle with each other, hands everywhere. It was always so sensual with them. She slides her leg over and shifts to let him lay between her legs. He moves down to her belly button and nibbles and then moves lower. She moans and she can't stand it. She grabs his hair and looks at him pleadingly.

He knows that look so he raises up her leg and she wraps it around him and lets him in.

"Mmmm… love you." Between kisses, "I...adore you Pepper." He whispers in her ear. He had never before moaned with anyone else. Before her it was always justg sex, but this was Pepper. He loved, loved, loved Pepper.

The next morning she is up and ready before he even gets out of bed.

"Tony, hey, I am leaving for the office. I have coffee ready and waiting for you. I really do spoil you."

"I don't want to get up, please come back to bed with me." Reaching for her.

She walks over to him and kisses him softly. I have to go, somebody has to run the company." He just moans.

"We have a board meeting today at 2:00 on the dot." Glaring at him.

"I remember. I will be there with bells on."

Wincing, she remembers the time he did. She wanted to crawl under the table. "The only time you can wear bells is at Christmas, you hear?"

He looks at her. "Yes M'am. I know who butters my but, I mean bread."

As she walks out the door she turns around to look at him and he has his Tony grin on and she lightly giggles.

'_That man, he drives me crazy in more ways than I can say.' _She thinks to herself. _But what would my life be without him._

So at 1:45 he shows up in her office. He was dressed in a charcoal grey Armoni suit with a purple tie smelling of Amore'. He walks up to her. She is on the phone discussing prices. He walks behind her and presses his lips to the back of her neck and she slaps at him trying to concentrate on her conversation. "Okay, Mr. Anderson. I will send another contract with the new pricing by tomorrow. Thank you, Mr. Anderson." Then hangs up.

"I am so going to get you for that. Talk about break my concentration." He sniggers, then blows in her ear.

He sighs, "Alright, let's get this meeting over with so we can blow this joint. We are still going out, right? I have reservations."

"Oh, yes, Mr. Stark. Date is still on."

Tony sat in the board meeting thinking of everything else but the meeting. He was thinking of what he would do to Pepper tonight, post dinner. He looked up at her with his x-ray eye look on his face. She looks up at him and the look on his face made her blush.

Texting him, '_Why are you looking at me like that in the middle of a board meeting. Stop. Pay attention.'_

'_But I can't help it. You are such the…. 'Hot Pepper.'_

She rolled her eyes. '_Tony_…..'

She thinks to herself that he must have driven his mom and his teachers in sane, then grins and then wonders how she ever fell for this 'bad boy' and moans to herself.

Thank God he was half listening because Mr. Cavashaw asked Tony a question and he apparently gave him an answer he liked.

"Okay, Mr. Stark, so when do you think this prototype will be finished?

"We can have it finished and on the market in three months."

"Okay, well we can't wait to see the finished product."

Tony gawks at Pepper as she steps out in front of him from the bathroom. She is wearing a peach, shimmery chiffon dress that was longer in the back than in the front along with a pair if Stuart Weitzman stilettos that were a shade darker than her dress. She was wearing a tear drop diamond necklace and earrings that matched which Tony had bought her after they had started dating. "That color brings out your gorgeous skin Pepper. I don't know if I can make it till we get back." Giving her a scandalous look, then walks over and nuzzles her behind her ear. His warm breath on her skin makes her skin tingle and she lets out an "Mmmm" and savours the moment. She is able to gain control. "You will have to wait till _after _dinner, Mr. Stark. Come on now, let's go before we are late for the reservation."

"Yes, dear."

They arrive at the Geoffrey's Malibu on the pacific coast highway. It had a panoramic view of the Malibu beach. They are seated outside on the deck, alone, and soon the sun would be setting. Pepper ordered the Chillean sea bass and Tony ordered the sautee'd seat boat scallops. Pepper thoroughly enjoyed the champagne Tony chose, a rare Piper-Heidsieck. They shared their food with each other like a love-sick couple and watched the sunset over the ocean.

Since they had been in a relationship and she had moved in, they really had been enjoying each other. It was... so different. And they really couldn't keep their hands off of each other. He couldn't believe what a romantic he had turned out to be but, he thought, _'Look what I got. So what. _He knew he shouldn't be so lucky. He was head over heels.

"What's for dessert' Mr. Stark? You pick, but it had better contain chocolate if you know what's good for you."

"Anything you want, my love."

She snorted and then felt self-conscious, "Oh, that was romantic."

"I love it when you snort. It's so cute and you crinkle your nose when you do it." As he kissed her nose. "I really can't wait to get you home and see that pink dress fall to the ground." Putting his hand on her thigh.

"It's peach."

"Whatever. I can't wait to see it hit the floor." As she blushed.

Their waiter asked what they wanted for dessert. "We will have the chocolate dream...whatever it is."

"Yes, sir, right away." The waitress eyeing Tony. He just ignored it. Pepper had gotten used to it and thought it funny. It kind of perturbed Tony sometimes because it he knew it was his fault. He knew he had a reputation and it would take a longtime, if ever to get rid of it. He was committed to his and Peppers relationship. He eventually wanted to marry her but he was waiting for the right time.

Pepper giggled at the way he ordered the chocolate dessert and saw how the waitress was looking at him. She made sure she didn't snort again. She took one of her shoes off and was running her foot up his leg. He was startled a second, "Can we just take the dessert home and leave _now_?"

She said, "Nope." And he moaned.

The waitress brought out the delicate pile of chocolate pleasure, she took the dug into the dessert and took one but, drawing the spoon out very slowly, licking the spoon, eyeing Tony and watching his expression. His mouth was watering but not because of the dessert. He made a strange noise and closed his eyes. He grabbed his spoon and drew in a bite and then ran his tongue on the spoon and she gave him a menacing look.

He giggled, "All is fair in love and war."

She grabbed another bite and fed it to him and then kissed him. As they enjoyed their chocolate dessert together, "Thank you Tony for a romantic evening. I have enjoyed myself and you couldn't have picked a more romantic place. Who would have known you were such a romantic?" She brushed her hand through his hair to scruff it up. "I love you."

He leaned over and gave her a wet kiss. "I love you too, Pepper. I'm so glad you have enjoyed it, honey. I am so lucky." As he rubbed his nose to hers.

''The cake even tasted better on your lips."

The drive back home was short and they drove with the top down. They parked in the garage and she waited for him to open her door. He could be such the gentleman. He gave his hand to assist her out of the car. He put his hands around her waist and brushed his lips up against hers and then kissed her passionately and his mouth lingered on hers. She kissed him back hard and he opened his mouth to hers and it felt so right. They started moving to the elevator. His lips brushed up against her ear and his teeth ran across her neck. Peppers hands went to his hair. The elevator opened and he pushed her up against the elevator wall and ran his hand down from her waist to her perfect behind and pulled her leg up. "Mmmm, Tony." Her breathing was picking up and she couldn't wait till they made it to,_ the_ _bed_. As the elevator opened he picked her up and put her back down on her feet in front of the bed. He ran his hands across her breasts with his palms as they kissed and she moaned in anticipation. She went for the buttons on his shirt and he started unzipping the back of her peach chiffon dress and he stood back as it dropped to the floor and looked at her_ also…. peach… _and lacy undergarments. His eyes widened and gasped at her beauty. His eyes traveled up from the peach, lacy panties to the peach, lacy bra. He rubbed his goatee, "_Ohhhhhh, myyyyy.' _She has this pleased look on her face. He immediately took her in his arms and smashed his lips to hers. His lips traveled down to her jawline and down to her neck, planting kisses and sucking. Her arms were all over him, anywhere she could get them. She unzipped his pants and slipped them off and then his boxers. Both their breathing was labored with delight. He laid her down on the bed gently. He got a very naughty look in his eyes. He grabbed her foot and kissed her toe and licked. She was looking down at him with her eyes half open. She was sprawled out on the bed in anticipation. "_Tonyyyyy."_

He ran his tongue along the top of her foot and up her leg verrryyyy slowlyyyyy, kissing along the way. "When did, mmmm, you get (between kisses up her leg) the new undies and bra? Ohhh, Pepperrrrrr."

"Umm, oh, Tony, aahhh, a couple of, ummmm... days ago."

"You are so _damn_ beautiful, every... inch...of you. He was moving up her thigh now with his tongue.

She was looking down at him, eyes half closed, "Oh, come here." She was motioning him to up come closer."

"Ah ah, I'm not finished." He moaned out, looking up at her.

He kept going up until he hit her navel and stuck his tongue in. He slid the panties down her legs with his teeth. He cupped her with his hand. "Oh, pepper." And kept moving up. He ran his hand up to her bra very slowly, enjoying every inch of her pale skin until he got to the front clasp of her bra and unsnapped it. He flicked the bra off and threw it across the room. "I really like that bra." He ran his tongue along her breasts kissing them softly.

She couldn't stand it. She had to have him, _NOW! _

She let her hands wonder all over his body enjoying everything she touched. She _grabbed_ him and he moaned. "Oh, God, Pepper." He could not hold out any longer and he slid in and they both gasped and let out a moan. When they made love, it was like poetry. And they always moved together with such rhythm like a symphony. He wondered often why it took him so long to figure out he loved this woman. All the years he missed '_loving'_ her. All the years of empty sex that was just that, just sex and then….. Pepper. He had never imaged sex, no, not just sex… making love, could be like this. It was overwhelming. It filled him. He felt whole when they were together. He was complete and when they made love, his cup runneth over.

They lay there trying to catch their breath. "I am _sooo_ in love with you Pepper." She rolled over and kissed him on his cheek. "I love you too Tony, _soooo _much." They fell asleep tangled up with one another, totally satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ironman or any of the characters. Although, I wish I did.

I was ecstatic to get my first chapter out and then to get a comment. I love these characters. I have had ideas and logged them but have not actually published anything until now.

Enjoy.

CHAPTER TWO

He watched her as she walked into Stark Industries.

'She will be mine. She has to be mine. That Tony Stark doesn't deserve her. He's been with every woman in the book. "

Gregory Montreal had watched Pepper for a few months now, taking pictures, following her, dressing differently so he wouldn't be noticed. He had even applied for a job at Stark Industries and had a job interview tomorrow afternoon. He had always been a recluse and never had any lasting relationships but he was fixated on Pepper. He followed the tabloids with her Tony Stark and had developed a fetish for Virginia Potts. He was mesmerized by her and who wouldn't be? He was a tall man, with green eyes, blond hair. He looked respectable, clean-shaven which will do a lot to get him that job that he wanted so he could be near Virginia Potts so he could work his way to her. He had computer skills. He knew how to fake a clean background check, even to pass their SI standards.

'I have to get her attention somehow. I will have her.' He had his plan. He just had to get hired on. He had too.

"Ms. Potts you have a delivery."

"Oh? Do you know what it is?"

"You got flowers."

"Oh, we'll bring them in." Pepper smiled.

Leslie walked in with a dozen red roses and sat them on Peppers desk.

Peppers eyes lit up and bent down to smell the roses. Oh he shouldn't have, but then again, maybe so. She raised her eyebrows. I'll have to give him a special 'thank you'.

She picked up her cell.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hey, I just wanted to say, thank you."

"You're welcome, but for what?"

"The flowers silly."

There was a moment of silence and then he said very quickly, in a low tone, "I didn't get you flowers."

"Oh'….maybe Jarvis called them in for you. Maybe he was helping you out."

"Jarvis, did you call in some flowers from me to Pepper?"

"No sir."

"What does the card say?" Tony sounded alarmed. 'Who could be sending his Pepper flowers?'

Pepper suddenly felt sick and was hesitant to tell him what it said. If Tony didn't send them then who did? He was going to be really upset and he was going to have someone's head.

"Pepper?"

"It says…uummmm….. 'For My Lovely Virginia, From Your Secret Admirer." With a shaky voice.

The phone was silent.

"Tony?" feeling very nervous.

"What florist?" Sounding disturbed, still using a low tone.

"Um, Bakers on Broadway." With a shaky voice.

She had a chill run up her spine. "Ooooh." She picked the flowers up and threw them in the garbage.

"Tony, I'm…kinda creeped out."

"Don't panic, um. I'll call and find out who sent them. You don't leave the building without walking out with Happy, okay?" He was not happy at all about this.

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too Tony."

Tony called the florist as soon as he hung up with Pepper. He had no leads. A tall, blonde man with green eyes came into the store and paid cash. They had no security cameras, no nothing.

He sat there rubbing his goatee. He knew Pepper would not cheat on him. He was more worried some weirdo was out there targeting her. He called Happy and to make sure he walked her out with her with at least a couple security guards and told him to bring her straight home.

When she got to the mansion that evening she went straight to Tony and saw a look on his face that she could not quite figure out.

"Tony?"

He was in the kitchen making some dinner for them. "Hey honey."

She ran to him and threw her arms around him and held on tight. He held on tight too. "You do know I don't know who sent those right?"

"I know. It's going to be okay Pepper. Don't worry. I did call the florist. Whoever the guy was, he paid cash. I have no leads."

"That really creeped me out. I threw them in the garbage."

"Let's just be extra careful for a while, okay?"

"Yes." She had a tear running down her cheek and he wiped it off with his finger gently and kissed her.

"I am making spaghetti."

"And the kitchen is not on fire yet?"

He winced. "I'll never live that down, will I? Hmm. For that remark you can't have any."

With a pouty face, "Please. You know I have to pick on you. I just can't resist." Giving him a mischievous grin. "On that note, please remind me to get someone to repair the wall over there." Pepper sniggering.

"Okay. Taste." He lifted a spoon of sauce up to her mouth and she tasted it."

"Mmmmm. That is actually very good. What got into you today?"

"It took my mind off. Hopefully there will not be anything else delivered but I have a bad feeling Pepper. And I'm… I'm talking about it again." Sighing.

"Yeah, let's change the subject. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. How bout we go get ice cream for dessert at Maggie Moo's?"

"That sounds really tempting, mmm okay. You talked me into it. You want to go for a swim after we get back?"

"Ooh, do I have to wear my swim trunks?" Raising his eyebrows up and down, grinning.

"You are so bad." Giving him a grin. Give me a kiss and I will think about it."

He put down his spoon and wrapped his arms around her and placed his lips on hers.

They both had to be at SI this morning for a meeting with Research and Development on a new project.

They both had a long morning ahead of them. Tony had gotten an idea that could help those that could not use their legs anymore and had spinal injuries. There had to be some type of robotic solution to help these people move around and walk. So that was his next project.

The research department were just as excited as he was about the idea. He had the plans drawn up and they knew what to do to get started on this. Going over all the details took all morning and spilled into the afternoon. Pepper had ordered lunch for everyone. This was his new baby so he would have hands on with a lot of this and would be coming in the office more until this was finished and put on the market. He would be demonstrating the robotic equipment also. He felt good about this instead of just blowing things up.

They finished about 3:00 and headed back to Peppers office.

"That was a long meeting. You know what I would like to do right now? Pepper asked Tony.

"What is that?" absorbed in some paperwork.

"I would love to take a mile long run along the beach right now."

"That sounds inviting. You don't get to do that as much as you would like to anymore. I really need to need to hire someone else to cut your workload."

"You don't trust anyone else to do it."

"We need to start looking. You could train them, ya' know. Anything is possible. No one thought it would be possible for me to change, but hey….." Looking at her affectionately. "So, like I said—anything is possible, especially when your hand is in it." Still looking at her.

She stopped what she was doing and walked over to him and placed his face in her hands. She looked at him with such sweet adoration. "I love you Tony Stark." And it made his heart swell, the way she looked at him."

"How did I ever get so lucky Pepper? I don't deserve you."

"Sure you do Tony. You changed for me. You will never know how much that means to me." And she kissed him tenderly.

After a 30 minute make out session on the office couch….

"Are you coming Tony?" Let's go. I'm famished." Where are we meeting Rhodey?"

"Guadalajara Mexican Restaurant. His pick."

"Fine by me. They have good margaritas."

"Okay Mr. Montreal, let us do our usual background check. If that all goes well, you are hired. Just wait for our call. I am sorry this is all we have right now but times are tough. Everybody has to make a living, right."

"That is correct. This is fine. (Although he thought it beneath him to do maintenance) Hey, this job is important too."

"We keep everything at Stark Industries tip top. Mr. Stark would not want it any other way. It is a fine corporation to work for."

"I could not agree more. I will wait for your call Mr. Petry."

As they were leaving Gregory passed Tony and Pepper in the hallway on the first floor also leaving going different directions, of course.

'There she is. She is so beautiful. She is with that idiot Stark again. He wanted to kill him. She will be mine. I will have her. I will have her. She will love me. She passed right by him and she did not even notice he was staring at her but Tony did. He looked him dead, straight in the eye, letting him know he knew he was looking too hard."

Gregory smiled at Tony and nodded his head and kept going. Gregory was wearing green contacts and wearing his hat so Tony did not click. Tony would be looking for gawkers with blue eyes.

Tony had his arm on Peppers back walking her to their private entrance.

They met up with Rhodey and had dinner at Guadalajara Mexican Restaurant for dinner and drinks.

Rhodey and Tony were discussing a new terrorist group in Afghanistan. Rhodey had information of Tony's weapons being used on civilians and they were narrowing in on them. Tony knew he had to do something about it. He knew he was responsible for the weapons. Pepper grabbed his hand and they entwined their fingers. She got scared every time he left in that suit but she knew he had to take care of the weapons. He wouldn't be the Tony she loved if he did not care. He had changed so much since Afghanistan. She knew he was totally devoted to her. He said he was in this for the long haul. She had known she loved him way before he was kidnapped and she would have never let this happen but she knows now it was meant to be. She was sure of his love for her. It really scared her when she got those flowers and with that message. She didn't want him to have any doubts about her loyalty to him. She would be lost without him now.

She took her hand and moved it to his back and was rubbing circles on his back and squeezed up closer to him. He noticed it and looked over at her and started rubbing her leg under the table.

Rhodey sensed it was time to end this engagement.

The next day he left for Afghanistan after going over all the details with the military.

He had told Happy to keep an eye on Pepper and told him to take her to and from where ever she went. He didn't want her to know he had Happy to do this. She would have gotten angry. She is so independent, a strong woman which is one of the things he loved about her.

There was a lot of weapons. He didn't know how in the world they had so many weapons. It could have been a deal Obadiah made but Tony did not like this at all. He located the village where these terrorists were hiding part of the weapons and blew it up. He would really like to catch their leader. His name was Abdul Mahamid. He was an extremely dangerous man who had used weapon on civilians, including children. He had his work cut out for him.

Pepper had given him a kiss before he left. She always knew something could happen and there was a possibility he could not make it home but she knew this was part of him and this was their life. He always told her he would always come home to her.

She went into SI this morning. There were things she had to get done at the office that could not get done at home and it kept her mind off Tony being in harms way. She had a couple of meetings too.

"Ms. Potts, you have another delivery." Traci came walking in with a big box of chocolates. "Ms. Potts, you must be something special. The flowers and now chocolate," grinning at her.

Pepper stood there not wanting to touch them, looking scared. "What does the card say?"

"Hmm. Let's see…. It says 'For the Love of My Life". She sat them down on her desk. She felt sick at her stomach. "Traci, who delivered this box?"

"It was delivered by Princess Gifts."

"Thank you Traci." After Tracy walked out Pepper did not touch them. She wanted to think that Tony had gotten them for her but she didn't want to touch until she knew. This really made Pepper uncomfortable. She went to her meetings, got much paperwork done and had a stack for Tony to sign when he got back.

She called Princes Gifts and inquired on who had paid for the chocolates and if they had security and what did the person look like. It was the same scenario as the flowers. Tall blind, paid cash, so in the garbage they went.

Happy took her home and made sure she was locked in the mansion safe and sound. He had told Jarvis to make sure to alert him and Rhodey if anything happened out of the ordinary.

She called one of her girlfriends, Patricia to talk to for a while, then ate a bite and sat down with a good book and listened to some classical music. She knew Tony would probably be another day. She hated to tell him that she received another gift. He will worry even more.

She went through another day of the same and around six that evening she heard him landing in the shop and ran down to greet him with a kiss and a hug. "Oh Tony, I am so glad you're back. Are you hurt?"

"Na, more exhausted than anything and I'm starving."

"Oh, we'll I have some shrimp fettuccine I made with some salad. I'll dip you a plate."

Looking extremely exhausted he said okay and he would take a shower and come down to eat."

"I'll bring it to you with a Gatorade."

"Okay." And caught another kiss before going upstairs to shower. He stood under the hot soothing water, exhausted.

She brought him a tray with a delicious plate of her shrimp fettuccine, salad and garlic sticks. "You are so good to me Pepper. I don't deserve you" and lightly brushed his hand on her cheek and gave her such a loving smile. She was his refuge. She knew him better than anyone ever would. She knew him when he was just an ass but she was all he had and all he would ever need. She was the one and only woman he would ever love.

"Oh Tony why do you say that? I love you. Please do not think that way. Come on, lay down and get some rest. You're exhausted. Is there something else bothering you?" She didn't want to bother him about the chocolates right now. He was too tired.

"No. It's just that I have to do things in this suit that I would not want you to see and, I don't know, it bothers me sometimes."

"Get some rest Tony. We'll talk about it the morning. I missed you so much." Taking his chin in her hand giving him an endearing smile."

He grinned at her. "I missed you more." She just giggled. Taking plate with no food left on it." I'll be right back to lay with you."

"Okay, oh by the way, that was delicious." She looked at him smiling, walking out the door.

When she came back he was sound asleep. She put on her nightie and crawled in with him and fell asleep too.

Tony is awakened by Pepper talking in her sleep as she sometimes does. He looks over at her and starts grinning. There were so many things he loved about her. This was one of them.

He heard something that sounded like, "Tonnnnyyy, pls sighnnnn pprrrrrs."

Tony answers back as he sometimes does, thinking it amusing. "But I don't want to," smiling down at her.

"WWWhat?!"

"I'm not doing it"

"Tonyyyy Sstarkkkk."

He starts laughing and it wakes her up.

"Wha .. whhat are you laughing at?" Yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"You telling me to sign paperwork in your sleep."

"Did not."

He laughs and reaches over to push the hair out of her face, giving her an adoring look.

"I don't talk in my sleep."

"Oh yes you do. Next time I'm gonna record it to prove it."

"Oh, ok." Rolling her eyes at him.

"We'll go back to sleep beautiful."

Smiling at him, "Okay."

In the morning he woke up first and just laid there staring at her. She was so beautiful. She opened her eyes feeling as though someone was staring at her. "Morning."

"Good morning beautiful." He pulled her to him and wrapped her in his arms. "Pepper."

"Hmmm."

"Love you." Smiling down at her.

"I love you too." Running her fingers through his hair smiling up at him.

He leaned to brush his lips against hers. "Mmm, you know I can never get enough of you. I will be an eighty year old man chasing you around the house trying to get to you."

She gave him a serious look. You sure you won't get bored with me before then?"

"Seriously?... Never."

She gave him a peck on the lips. "Did you get rested, you didn't get hurt, right?"

"Nope I am fine. Quit worrying."

"I can't help it, I worry about you just like you worry about me, except I don't go blow up things and get shot at."

He turned his head with an agreeing look and made an agreeable sound. "But I do worry about you getting snatched." And winced.

"Come on, let's go have some breakfast." Here goes. "By the way, did you happen to send me a box of chocolates?" Trying to make light of it.

He stopped in his tracks and had this strange look of worry, fear and anger all combined into one. "Pepper, did you get another gift?" In monotone.

Very timidly she said "Yes." Knowing how worried he was going to be."

"Pepper, have you noticed anyone around at work or at the coffee shop, anyone that just… just strange, creepy?"

"No. But I watch my back now a little closer."

He sighed. I'll have to know where they came from and investigate. I don't like this at all. Happy drove you everywhere while I was gone, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's go have breakfast." It was obvious he was worried.

After breakfast he asked, "Are you going to work?"

"Yes I have a meeting with accounting this morning. You coming?"

"Yep. I am not leaving your side."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, I am behind getting the 3rd chapter out. I was sick this weekend and having a hard time with chapter 3. Thank you for the reviews. I am encouraged.

Again, I do not own these any of these characters but again, I wish I did.

Chapter 3

Gregory was always watching for Virginia to catch sight of her when she was coming or going if he was not in the middle of doing his job. It had been a couple of weeks since that last gift and since he started working for them and he had more flowers coming today. He was hoping to see her walk in today but he didn't want Mr. Stark to catch him looking like that last time.

Happy delivered Tony and Pepper to the front door as usual and Tony got out first and then gave his hand to Pepper, like the gentleman he has turned out to be, and assisted her out of the limo. He was wearing a grey Armani suite this morning with a purple shirt and the tie Pepper had picked out for him. His jaw dropped this morning when she walked out of the closet with a white, ruffled blouse that tied in the front with big sleeves, almost pirate-like that laced up the front with her grey pencil skirt and white stilettos. He really thought the blouse was sexy and he already made up his mind that tonight he was the one that would be taking it off.

They walked into SI with his hand resting on the small of her back. He was always proud walking in with her even before they were a couple and he always felt protective of her. She was of a different mold. He had the upmost respect for her and if anyone said anything negative about her, they would have to answer to him. He had even fired a couple of people over the years that had made bad remarks about her. If she knew she would feel bad that someone lost their job because of her but she would never know.

He had to meet with Research and Development again today to continue working on the robotics he and some of the other scientists were working on for the spinal and leg injury. He had not come up with a name for this proto-type yet. He had asked Pepper what he should name the new endeavor and she said she would have to think about it.

They parted their ways. He went to meet with his scientists and she headed to her office. Upon passing her desk, "Oh, Miss Potts, you have something sitting on her desk." Traci sniggering at her.

Pepper gave her a fake smile. She was afraid to ask. "Thank you Traci for signing for it, whatever it is."

She had a bouquet of daises sitting on her desk. She thought, 'Oh, crap.'

Gregory was watching her walk into her office pretending to be working on a water fountain. He wanted to see her face when she got the flowers but Pepper shut the door as soon as she walked in the office. That ticked him off and he had to work on controlling his anger. "Damn it!" under his breath and walked off to actually do the job he we as assigned to do.

Pepper didn't touch the vase of flowers. She was sure that it was the same person that had sent her the other flowers and the chocolates. 'Okay, Pepper, quit worrying and get to work.'

She couldn't handle it, "Traci." Calling the front desk.

"Yes, Miss Potts."

"Can you come and get these flowers. You can keep them at the front for everyone to enjoy."

"Okay, Miss Potts."

Traci walked back in to get them. "You sure you don't want to keep them at your desk?"

"I'm sure. They're not from Mr. Stark and I would rather someone else enjoy them."

Traci shook her head. "Okay."

Pepper kept herself busy all morning with meetings with different big wigs and taking care of emails and paperwork. Around noon Tony came knocking on her door. "Hungry?" moving his eyebrows up and down giving her a grin.

She looked up from her desk and, "Well, Mr. Stark, I surely am. I could actually eat my desk at the moment."

"That would be kind of splintery. I do not advise that." He walked up to her and grabbed her arm. "Come on woman, grab your purse. Let's go."

She grabbed her purse and let him lead her out the door.

Upon passing the front desk, she wondered if she should tell him about the flowers. 'Na, later.'

They ate at a delicatessen down the road. Happy joined them for lunch as he sometimes did. They discussed the robotics Tony had designed. It looked very promising. Pepper was proud of him for coming up with the idea, although she was proud of him already. She would sometimes ponder on the man he has come to be. She adored him. She really did. She loved him before Afghanistan but he was not relationship material. She knew he had a lot of issues. She knew him better than he knew himself. She knew he had great potential, that he was more than a smoozer and a drunk. She knew he was absolutely brilliant _and _a gorgeous man but before the kidnapping he had not grown up yet and she didn't think her would ever go for her anyway. Pepper was very level headed and would never take the chance, not till she saw all the changes.

She really didn't want to bring it up but she was going to have to. He was very protective of her and he would want know about the flowers. It's a wonder he hadn't assigned a posse of bodyguards with her now at every moment he was not with her. She rolled her eyes at the unsavory idea.

Tony had been watching her. He could tell she had something on her mind and he saw her roll her eyes. "_So_….._Miss Pepper_, what was that_ roll_ of the eyes for? I didn't even _say_ anything and you rolled your eyes." Sniggering at her with her with a slight grin.

"Ha, oh, sorry. I was just thinking."

"And?" Still grinning at her. Something must be interesting. Both he and Happy were waiting.

"Well, if you must know. Yes, you must. I was putting it off…but I have more flowers today."

Tony's grin turned into a look of high concern. He let out a very large sigh. "Were you going to tell me?" Tony and Happy looked at each other.

"Yes, when we got back. I was procrastinating, which is not like me at all. I just hated to tell you because I knew how upset you would be. "

"Do you know who delivered them?"

"Nope, didn't ask. I just ignored it and let Traci have them for the front desk. I didn't want to have anything to do with them."

Tony was really concerned. He knew what kind of weirdoes were out there and he knew he had enemies too. He discussed the issue with Happy, to make sure her kept his eye on anything or anyone strange. "Just make sure no one gets to Pepper, you got that?"

"I got it boss." Happy was pretty protective of Pepper too.

"Thanks, Happy." Pepper smiled at him.

Tony's phone went off. He looked at it and groaned. "Yeah, Fury, what's up?"

"Mr. Stark. I am calling to inform you there is an Avengers training/meeting this evening at

5:00 pm sharp. Be there. AIM headquarters. Shouldn't take more than 4 hours."

"I have plans."

"Change them if you know what's good for you, Mr. Stark."

Tony had to bite tongue to not say anything smart and to not let out a big sigh. "I'll be there."

He hung up and growled. He looked over at Pepper. "It's just a meeting, training thing. It's not a mission. Hopefully it will not take too long, okay?"

"Do what you have to do. I won't die without you." She gave him a pouty mouth. "I will miss you though."

When they got back to SI Tony pulled the note off the flowers and threw them in the garbage by the desk. Traci looked a little confused but didn't say anything. Tony called the flower shop, which was different than the other two deliveries, of course. The person paid cash and left. No names, nothing.

Happy dropped them off at the mansion by at 4:00. Tony grabbed a bite and left (of course, after a big smooch from his one and only) making sure Pepper was safe and told her not to go out alone, to call Happy if she needed anything.

Gregory was leaving he saw his flowers he had given his Virginia in the garbage and heseethed. He lost control and kicked the garbage and the whole thing went flying in the air. He had to get control of himself knowing that there were probably security cameras everywhere. He picked up the garbage back up and left.

About 6:00 Pepper got a call from her friend Raquel. She was in town for a couple of days and was dying to get with Pepper.

Pepper knew Tony would not like it if she went out of her own but she didn't want to be a prisoner because of this stupid 'admirer', she guessed that was she called it. And she would not let this rule her life.

"Ah, come on Virginia, let's go get a bite and, hey, we could go _shopppiiingggg_!

Pepper hesitated and couldn't help but grin. "Okay, why don't you meet me at the mansion and we can go in my car."

"Whooohoooo, lets parrrrtehey….. Be there in 15."

Pepper rationalized that she would not be going out by herself. She would have someone with her. Besides, she was stubborn and independent. Raquel got there and they did their hugs and took off to the Oaks Shopping Center. They caught up over a salad and cheesecake at the Cheesecake Factory. After that they went to Macy's. They were having a sale. Pepper eyed some really sexy lingerie she knew Tony would _love._ She got several pieces. Raquel asked Pepper how it was working out with Tony.

"I couldn't ask for a better man, Raquel." Pepper looked at Raquel with a big grin on her face. "I am truly happy. Happier than I have ever been."

"Aw, Virginia, I am so happy for you. You deserve it. With your family gone and all, you needed someone. So, has he popped the question? Have you two talked about, ya know….marriage?

"No. I am happy the way things are. I don't want to push my luck. If it ever happens, it happens, otherwise, I will let things fall where they may. Tony has grown into this man that I adore and I am very proud of him."

"I thought you wanted to one day have children. What about that?"

"I don't think Tony is a kid person. Talk about make his heart stop." She rolled her eyes. Well, hey, what else can we find to buy?" Both giggling.

Thy both ended up with their arms full of bags. Pepper ending up finding some things for Tony, including some boxers with red hot peppers on them and another pair with the love machine written all over them. She sniggered thinking about him opening that package up. She didn't expect Tony back till about 9 but she thought she had better get back to the mansion. They started back to her car chatting, still having a good time.

Pepper stopped and looked around. "Raquel, isn't this where we parked?" Looking quite confused.

Raquel started looking around. "Well, there's the Cheesecake Factory. That's where we went in. We were parked in section C." They both looked at each other with this same alarmed look. "Oh, Pepper, please don't tell me? You do have an alarm, don't you?"

"Yes." Pepper felt like throwing up. She tried her carnremote hoping both of them had just being crazy. Nope, no car. So, she called the police and then called Happy. By the time Happy got there she was almost finished with police report.

Happy looked a little frazzled because he was responsible for Pepper when Tony was gone and Pepper had left the mansion without calling him. He knew Tony was not going to be happy. The car could be replaced but what if she would have been followed or worse, snatched. This made Happy really nervous.

Pepper apologized. She felt really bad about the whole situation and she had to call him this late in the evening after he probably had already settled down for the night.

"Don't worry about it, Miss Potts. I hope they find your car. I know you were attached to it.

Tony got back and found no Pepper and no Pepper vehicle and became alarmed. He wouldn't be worrying this much if it weren't for this admirer. He would not stop worrying until he found out who was doing this and know if they posed any real danger to Pepper or not.

Pepper's phone range and her heart jumped in her throat. It was Tony. "Hey, Tony." Real shy like because she knew he was going to be upset.

"Pepper, where are you?" Sharply.

"Um….. At the moment I am on my way home. I went shopping with Raquel.."

And before she could finished, "Where is your car? _Please_ do not tell me you went without Happy." Trying to control his voice but you could tell he was very angry.

Pepper getting defensive, "As a matter of _fact_, I took my car. I did _not_ go out by myself but I am _no_t a child and I _will not_ be treated like one. I am a _grown woman _Tony." The more she talked the louder she got.

Tony was really trying to control his temper. He was pinching the bridge of his nose really trying not to get into a fight here. "Pepper, we have someone out there that could be a potential hazard to you right now."

She was not listening. I am on my way home. I have Raquel with me. We went shopping and someone stole my car so Happy is bringing us back and …"

"Your car was _stolen_?"

"Yes." She snapped.

He sighed, still pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay, so you are safe? Happy has you now?" Calming himself.

"Yes, we are almost there. See you in a minute." And she hung up.

When they arrived Happy let them out in the front so Raquel could get her car.

"I am so sorry our evening turned out this way. We were having such a good time. Sorry you witnessed us have a spat over the phone. Sometimes Tony's protectiveness can be a little much."

"Oh, hey Virgi, it's okay. I had fun. I hate your car was stolen. It is such a fine ride girl. You better go in there and get with your man. You know you like him being protective of you. I know I would. Thank you for such a fun evening. I will call you next time I am in and we will have another girls night out but no stolen car." Raquel laughing.

She got her bags, they did their hugs and goodbyes till next time.

Pepper grabbed her bags of the limo, thanked Happy and apologized for having to call him. Stepping inside, she sat her bags down. Tony was sitting on the couch waiting for her with a drink in his hand.

(Oh Boy!)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, it took so long to update. Had people over for Father's day this weekend. Sorry.

Again, I do not own any of these characters, including Tony.

Chapter 4

She just stood there facing Tony's back.

In a soft voice, "I'm sorry I raised my voice at you Pepper… I'm sorry. ….Will you forgive me?" Penitently.

Her heart melted right there.

"I love you so much Pepper….. I couldnot _cope,_ if I lost you. I get _scared_ out of my _fricken_ mind every time I think about it. I know... I seem paranoid that something is going to happen….. I just….. _can't_….. _help_ it."

She walked over to him and sat down. His face was solemn, hers, serene. He took her hand so gently, as if it would break and kissed the top of it. "I love you Pepper…..._…_You_….._are my world. I can't live without you and that is the plane... damn..truth". He leaned over and kissed her cheek where the tear fell and gently wiped it away, then taking her hand and lovingly caressing her soft, beautiful hands with his thumb.

"Oh Tony." In a whispered voice. "I love you, more than you'll _ever_ know." Taking her hand and rubbing it across his cheek, making him feel warm all over.

She continued, "I'm sorry for the way I talked to you too. This thing is making me edgy, as you. I don't want to live like a prisoner. I'm independent….._and_ _stubborn_ and I know I drive you crazy sometimes. I guess I am getting you back for all those years." Looking up at him with a slight grin.

At that last comment his lips crept up on the sides a bit. Their hands were entwined and he gave her hand a slight squeeze.

"You're not mad at me then?" Looking up at her with those gorgeous brown eyes.

"Not anymore." She said softly, smiling up at him. She slid in closer until her head was resting in his neck. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in tight and started running his hand up and down her arm. They just sat there for a while and he kissed her temple. They just enjoyed the moment, the quiet peace which they had not gotten much of lately.

Then all of a sudden he remembered, "Oh, what about your car?"

"Hm, not much to it, some moron stole it. What can I say? At least I didn't have anything highly important in it, like an_ ironman_ suite." Chuckling. "I have had that car for for over five years. I'm attached." She emphasized. "Hopefully the police will find it… Stupid moron." He sniggered at her choice of words.

"Man, you are such a potty mouth." Sniggering. "The police took a report?

"Yeah. Hey I have something for you." She scooted off the couch.

He reluctantly let her go and his eyes lit up like a little boy in a toy store. "Really?" _Sounding….._like….a kid in a toy store.

"Yes." She walked over to the bags and brought three of the four over to the coffee table and handed him one.

"Oh boy!" He pulled out a red bath robe. "I like it." He winked at her. He pulled out some True Religion jeans.

"I thought those would really show off your gorgeous behind." Giving him a flirtatious look.

He raised one eyebrow up and twirked his lips. "_Really_?"

"Okay, come on, next."

"How long were you there shopping anyway? I mean, shop all you want. I just never see you do like this. I'm glad you let lose. He pulled out some shirts and then got to the boxers and raised his eyebrow and grabbed her around the waist and gave her a big smooch, both of them laughing.

"What's in these?"

"Clothes and a pair of shoes for me, showing him what she got for herself. He approved.

"What about that one back there, hmmm?" Brushing his lips to hers.

"Oh, that one is for later…..a surprise." Pepper blushing.

"Oohhh, you got _lingerie_?" Very enthusiastically. He started for the bag and she pulled him back down.

"NO! I will take them back, Mr. No _peeking_."

He gave her such a pouty face. "Awww."

"One more thing for you."

"_More_?" Looking excited.

She pulled out a piece of the key lime pie cheesecake from the Cheesecake Factory.

"Oh my. I am _definitely_ going to be thanking you later." Giving her a very sultry look.

She grinned and her cheeks pinkened slightly.

He had climbed into bed and started reading a book with the TV on. There was a Transformer movie on that he kept glancing up at while reading. He thought to himself. 'Hm, I could make one of those. Of course, it would be red and gold. I probably shouldn't. Pepper would get really mad at me and a transformer would probably really cause a lot of problems for me, so...na.'

Pepper took a shower, while he was waiting patiently for her to come to bed. He glanced up from his book to see Pepper slowly walking over to the TV with a very enticing look on her face and turned the TV off. He had to take a second look. She definitely caught his attention. Very seductively, she walked across the room and stopped, Tony following every move. The expression on her face was good, oh yeah, it was going to be _very_ good for him, the smile on his face growing. She slowly untied her robe and turned around, so her back was facing him and slid the robe down to reveal a very sexy, purple see through, lacey teddy. She slowly turned around. His jaw _and_ his book fell, and his eyes just about popped out of his head. She kind of did a runway walk and turned around to reveal a very, _very_ low cut front. He just sat there gawking, still with his jaw dropped, totally speechless. His heart was going into overdrive, and _so_ was his libido.

"You liikkkkke?" Very seductively.

He shook his head yes and said, "Ahh…. _huhhhhh_." That's all that he could get out of his mouth.

"Well, come here then." Motioning with her finger.

"O...kay." He did as she commanded.

He was totally spellbound and mesmerized, heart beating out of his chest. There would never be another woman like this woman. It was like he was bewitched. He walked up to her slowly and took her mouth against his with all his might. It was a crushing kiss that totally took her breath away. He had his hands on her waist trailing down to her behind, picking her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He trailed his mouth from her lips down her jaw to her neck and trailed his mouth over her breasts, not missing an inch of her white, pleasurable skin beneath his fingertips. He _thoroughly..._enjoyed removing the teddy, taking his time loving her and she him, _always_ like a volcano.

He woke before she did laying there watching her. She looked like an angel laying there so peacefully with no worry lines on her face. He thought she could pass as a cherub. She finally stirred after a while and looked up at him and smiled. She blushed a little.

"Morning _love_r," Reaching over to brush his lips to hers. He loved her seeing her blush.

"Hi." Snuggling up closer to him. "Mmmm. I don't want to get out of bed this morning. I want to stay here with you all day long."

"Really, I would _really_ like that." Reaching under the sheet brushing her stomach with his hand. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I_ really_ love you."

"I know. I'm kinda partial to you too, Iron Man."

Caressing her belly, he looked puzzled and pulled back the cover. "You have a rash. Does it itch?"

"Hm, where did that come from? Wasn't there last night."

They both looked at each other puzzled and said at the same time, "The lotion."

"Guess that goes in the garbage and it smelled _so_ good." Sniggering at her.

"Well, at least we got to use it once. It was very..._ pleasurable_." Looking up at him with that intoxicating look again.

He groaned. "How 'bout a quickie."

"You are insatiable." Ruffling his hair. "What time is it? I really do have to get to the office. I have a meeting at ten."

"Aw, but I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here and we could fool around some more and then go have some brunch. Then we could come back for some more...ah...you know."

She through a pillow at him. "Ooof." He tried to grab her before she could get out of bed but she got away. He sighed, grinning at her. She looked back over her shoulder heading to the bathroom giggling.

"I don't have to go in do I today, do I? I can work on my upgrades, right?"

"Sure, you don't have any meetings today." Getting in the shower.

She attended her meeting and worked on emails all morning and had a meeting in the afternoon and it seemed like today had already lasted twenty four hours. It just drug on.

"Miss Potts, you have another delivery. Do you want it?"

She groaned, "Ahh, bring it in and let me see what it is this time." Sounding annoyed.

It was another box of chocolates and a wrapped package. The card said, 'For the Love of My Life.'

"Thank you, Traci." She opened the package and it was a framed snapshot of her at the coffee shop. Completely alarmed, her hand started shaking. She dropped the picture with the glass shattering on the floor and just stood there looking at it. Whoever this was, was following her. She sat down in her desk chair and tried to convince herself that it wasn't as bad as it looked. She was in the tabloids and people take pictures all the time of her and Tony, but she just could not shake the uneasiness she was feeling. She threw the box of chocolates in the garbage and picked up the pieces of glass and frame and threw them away. By five o'clock she was ready to leave, exhausted.

Her phone rang and it was Tony. "Hey Honey, I have to go. A Jericho was sighted in Iraq. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, I am exhausted. I will probably eat and bite and go to bed. I kinda have a headache. Please be careful Tony. Come back unharmed, _please."_

"I will do my very best. I, ahh..…must have warn you out last night, hugh?" Grinning.

She snorted. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Around eight Jarvis informed her that there was an intruder on the premises, someone had gotten through the gates. Pepper froze and she tried to stay calm knowing that it could possibly be her 'stalker'. She was definitely labeling them stalker by now.

"I have already alerted the authorities, Miss Potts. The intuder is halfway to the house."

Then her cell phone rang. She didn't recognize the number. "Hello, Virginia Potts." There was no answer. "Hello. Is anyone there? Hello?" and then it went dead.

She was really frightened now. "Is everything locked down Jarvis? They can't get in, can they? Sounding a bit shaky.

"Everything is locked down securely. There is no way in the mansion, Miss Potts and the authorities are here. I am letting them in the gate at this instant."

She felt a little relief. When she was totally convinced that is was the police, she opened the door.

"Good evening, Mam. I am Officer Hendricks. We are still searching the premises. This is a very large estate so we have several officers working on it. Are you okay?

"Yes, I am fine, just a little shaky. I kind of have a stalker at the moment and this is not helping my nerves a bit."

"Oh, really? Is this the first time you have had someone get past the gates?"

"Hasn't happened in a long time."

"So, what is going on with this...stalker?"

"Just keeps sending me gifts, flowers with notes like I am his girlfriend or something. I just got a call on my cell but no one answered."

"That's as far as it has got?'

At that moment another officer walked up. "We have searched high and low and we find no one."

Officer Hendricks spoke up. "Is Mr. Stark on the premises tonight?"

Feeling a little uncomfortable letting anyone know she was alone now. "Um, he is off taking care of business."

"Well, we can offer to leave a patrolman here tonight till morning. We don't do that for just anybody but, hey, Mr. Stark helps take care of us. Least we can do is take care of someone for him while he is away."

"That would actually make me feel more comfortable. I would really appreciate that."

"Sure. We can leave Officer Riley and Officer Patrick here for your service."

"Well, that is very accommodating of you. Mr. Stark will be pleased that you did this for me. He is a little protective to say the least. Can I go as far as getting one of her cell numbers just in case I hear anything tonight?"

"No problem. If you need us, we will be right outside till morning."

"Thank you."

Pepper did not sleep well that night and was already exhausted from the day before. She really wished Tony was here.

As Tony is hovering over the mansion, not daylight yet, he sees a police car parked on his property and is immediately alarmed. As fast as he could, the suite was removed and he rushes to their bedroom and sees Pepper spread out on the bed and walks over to check her. He could see her slow breathing telling him she is asleep. Feeling satisfied she was okay, he went outside to find out why there was police car on his property. He cautiously came up to the police car. Officers Patrick and Riley recognized him immediately. They gave him the rundown of last night. Tony thanked them for keeping watch and being no longer needed since he was there, they left.

Tony was scared. They really had a problem. If this idiot got in through the gate, he knew this was escalating. 'How did they get past the gate?'

Upon entering the mansion again, "Jarvis, pull up all footage last night to see if we can ID anyone."

"Right away, sir."

"Is Pepper still asleep?"

"Yes Sir. She had a hard time going to sleep last night and her vitals were rather elevated. I lowered the lights and adjusted the temperature hoping she would go to sleep."

"Apparently it worked Jarvis. Thank you."

"My pleasure sir."

"I am going to sleep for a while. I'll look at the footage after a few hours of sleep."

"Yes sir."

Tony went back upstairs to shower and crawled in bed very carefully not to wake her and curled up next to her for some sleep.

Upon waking Tony found himself alone. Alarmed, _"Pepper_?"

"I'm here Tony." In a soft voice, coming out of the bathroom in a towel.

Relieved, Tony ran his hands down his face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I had Jarvis run through all the footage. I guess I better get some coffee and see what he found."

"I gather you saw the police and talked to them?"

"Yes." Sounding very overwhelmed.

"Tonyyyy…someone called my cell and wouldn't say anything last night."

He did not say anything. He just had this unsettled look on his face and closed his eyes for a second. '_Here goes this 'almost' anxiety thing again.'_ He had started 'almost' having anxiety attacks lately. He had to concentrate to calm himself.

"Why don't you sleep a while longer? What time did you get in?"

"About four this morning."

"Sleep Tony."

"Nope, can't, got to find some creep. You know I can't rest till we find this guy. I don't want anything to happen to you Pepper." Walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I love you Pepper. You mean everything to me. It is my job to protect you."

"Oh, Tony." And she sighed, squeezing him up tighter.

"I have to get dressed." As Tony's mischievousness gives in, he the grabs the towel and snatches it off of Pepper.

She gasps and slightly slaps at his chest. _"Tonnnyyy!" _Giving him an evil look, but it turns into a slight grin and turns toward the closet to get dressed and Tony roars with laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, I do not get to update every seven days. I really do not have time to do this but I just love it and it is something I really want to do and I won't put out lemons because it matters the quality I put out.

I do not own Tony Stark or any of the other characters.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I thought it was exciting. Enjoy.

Chapter 5

The police had not found Peppers car as of yet and they had decided it probably ended up in a chop shop and Pepper hated losing her car. She would collect from her insurance pretty soon, but Tony had a surprise for her. She wanted to go look at cars but he put her off because he had a new car already picked out and set to be delivered. He knew she was going to think it too extravagant but he didn't care. He was going to give it to her anyway, because he wanted to. He wanted her to drive the best. He thought she deserved it. So, he put her off looking at cars and kept her busy until her birthday and he would surprise her with a car sitting out front with a gigantic bow on it. Then, they would take the day off and take a little road trip so she could drive it. He smiles thinking about it. He liked giving her things. She was the only person in his life that he could do this with.

He also had something else in the cards because he never wanted exist without her. She was as necessary as breathing to him. She was the one thing that had altered his life, gave it meaning. He had already established that he could not live without her; she sustained him; she was the one constant in his life. He wanted to make their relationship permanent. He wanted to marry her. He wanted to ask but he had to get his nerve up, and Tony, deep down, was not as confident as he acted when it came to Pepper. He would never find another woman like her. She was his one and only true love and he hated to think of life without her. But he was still trying to get up the nerve to ask her and he wouldn't know what to do if she said no. Thinking of that made his gut wrench.

He had also been looking on line at rings and he knew she would not want something big and extravagant but he wanted to find something unique and_….. Pepperish_ and it had to be very elegant like...her.

So, he canceled everything on her calendar. She probably thinks he has forgotten her birthday. The day before she kept giving hints about her birthday and he kept playing the 'jerk boyfriend that forgot his girlfriend's birthday thing. She got aggravated, huffed and walked off. His lips curved up on the sides knowing she was getting ticked off at him. She even went to bed aggravated. It was kind of hard for him to keep it up because he didn't like her being mad at him, especially going to bed mad at him.

He woke up before she did, making sure her birthday present was sitting out in front of the house with the gigantic red bow wrapped around it. When he saw it, he was pleased. It was an Ice Silver Metallic A8 L12 Audi, _only_ costing $150,000, which was nothing to him. Now he was hoping she would not get mad at him for being so extravagant with her. He had inspected it thoroughly at the dealership to make sure everything was as it was supposed to be. So... being pleased with what he saw sitting in the driveway, he headed upstairs to give her coffee in bed. He walked in their bedroom to see her still sleeping. "Hey, rise and shine, birthday girl. Wake up."

She opened her eyes and smiled. "You did remember!" Sounding surprised.

He had a smile a mile wide. "I had you going, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Getting up to grab him.

"Nope, get back in bed. I am serving you coffee in bed this morning." Leaning over to press his lips to hers. "Mmmm. You taste so good."

"Ooh, even with morning breath?"

"Yes, even with morning breath. I could just eat you up. Yeah….yeah, I will be doing that later, won't I?" Sniggering at her as she blushed.

Pouring her coffee, "So, birthday girl, I have the next two days planned. I cleared your schedule, ya know?"

"What?!" Looking like she was going to get mad then changed her mind real quick. "So, what do you have planned _Mr. Stark?_

"Well, we are going to take a little trip. I have booked a nice little romantic inn a couple hours away with a fireplace, massages, hot tub, amongst other things. It has a nice little vineyard, our own hot tub, amongst other things. Oh, and we can go shopping and buy whatever your heart desires." Raising his eyebrows up and down.

She wraps her arms around him and brushes her lips up against his and kisses him sooo lovingly. Pulling away, she gave him a little nibble and pinched his behind.

"Ow." And she giggles and he gets her back by slapping her on the butt.

"Hey!...I kinda like that."

His lips twisted up on the sides. "Later. Drink your coffee. I already have our bags packed. We can stop for breakfast on the way. We can take our time enjoying our coffee and then you get dressed and we can go."

They lingered in the bed a little while longer drinking their coffee and snuggling, holding hands, talking about things from the remodeling of the kitchen to work and Rhodeys new girlfriend.

'Okay, honey, let's get going." He grabbed the bags and they walked downstairs. Tony headed for the front door and Pepper stopped. "Why are we going that way? The cars are in the garage." Looking confused.

"Trust me."

"Okay…..you know _I do_."

They got to the front door and he opened it and, there ….it …..was. A brand new car, a silver, metallic Audi with a huge, huge, red bow wrapped around it. She stopped, with mouth open and widened eyes. She looked at him, then she looked at the car…and looked at him again. He just stood there eyeing her emotions with his face beaming and proud and hoping she didn't think it too much and be mad at him.

_"You didn't?"_ And gulped, looking baffled, a big grin creaming up on her face.

_'She is smiling; this is good. I think she likes it…..yeah, I did good.'_

She dropped her purse to the floor and wrapped her arms around him with a tight squeeze and laid one big, fat, hot, steaming, kiss on his lips.

He dropped the luggage and threw his arms around her and returned the kiss. She was saying_ 'thank_ _you_' with her kiss. Finally, they had to come up for air and they stood there looking at each other, both with big grins on their faces.

"Thank you, Tony. _I love it!_ This is the _best_ birthday I have ever had. I love you, Tony."

"I llllooovvvvee you, Pepperrr." Laughing. "So, you like it? I chose well?"

_"You did,_ and I will definitely be thanking you in…._other_…ways." Looking at him suggestively.

He closed his eyes and suddenly got very aroused at what she just said and _how _she said it. "MMMmmm" And sighed. "Oh man." And cleared his throat.

He took the keys out of his pocket. "Here you go. Here's the keys."

She grabbed them and took off. She walked all around the car looking stunned. "Oh, my gosh, Tony! This is that new Audi they came out with!" Looking at him in astonishment and then leering at him. "Yoouu….." Pointing her finger at him. "You…..oh what the heck and grabbed the bow, tugging at it.

"Allow me." And he took out his pocket knife, cutting the bow.

She unlocked the car, opening it and inhaled, closing her eyes, taking in the new car smell. "Mmm. I _love_ that smell." She slid in, gliding her hand across the seat. "I love it Tony. Thank you. I knew I became your girl for _some_ reason." She snorted and laughed.

He was proud of himself and it made him so happy to make_ her_ happy. He placed the luggage in the trunk and slid in the passenger seat. She leaned over and grabbed his jacket, smashing her lips to his one more time, kissing thoroughly, lingering and then brushing her lips over his and whispered. "You did _good,_ Mr. Stark. You did_ really_….. good." Brushing her nose to his, lingering a little. When she pulled away, she started the car. "Okay, where too?"

Intoxicated with her lips. "Ahh…..ohhhh…..umm. Let me put the address in your GPS." (Which was built into her dashboard, of course.) Okay, let's go, my dear. I was a little nervous you would think it was too much." Grabbing a strand of hair and putting it behind her ear, then gently brushing his hand over her cheek." Idolizing her beauty.

She took his hand in hers, leaving one hand on the wheel. "It is a little extravagant for my tastes but I have to admit…" Giggling. "I really love it. It is so...luxurious." Still beaming at him.

They drove about thirty minutes and stopped for a leisurely breakfast and set out on the road again headed for her destination.

"I love the way it feels on the road. Let's check out the stereo." She turned on her new stereo and Unchained Melody was playing. He reached over and gently kissed her hand and her lips twisted up on the sides. Oh, she loved this man. She loved him before but seeing him get off that plane, being gone for three months, she knew something had changed in him. He loved her and she knew it. She never wanted to be with anyone else. He was the one. And he treated her like a queen. Oh, yeah, she wanted to scalp him sometimes when he irritated her to no end. But all of him rolled up into one, she could handle the bad with the good, because the enjoyable, pleasing, adorable, astounding part of him cancelled out the imperfect part…of Tony Stark.

On their way to the inn, his mind drifted back to the stalker and was trying not to think about it on the trip. They both needed to be distracted from it because it was really getting to them. They needed this get away. He looked over at her worriedly and grabbed her hand, intertwining his with hers. She looked over at him and gave him a very adoring look and squeezed his hand.

They arrived at the inn and enjoyed the massage, the poetic, charming nuance of the place, the togetherness they got to enjoy from the real world. They could just be Tony and Pepper, not Ironman and PA but just them. They enjoyed walking thru the vineyard and spread a blanket on the ground with a bottle of wine made from the same grapes and she showed him just how much she appreciated his gift.

She and Tony thoroughly enjoyed their two days away. They both felt thoroughly loved when they left for the drive back to Malibu. He let her drive all the way home to enjoy her new car. They both didn't want to go back but they knew they had too. Back to being PA and Ironman and CEO.

Gregory had seen his new box of chocolates in the garbage. That made his blood boil. He snuck in her office after hours after 5:00, sometimes just to go into her office and touch her things. He was so angry when the police showed up that night after he had successfully gotten past the gate at the mansion and he left, not chancing getting caught and his plan ruined. But he would be getting his chance very soon. It was perfect, he thought. Actually being asked to go into her home and paint her kitchen. He could not wait. That is when he would make his move and make her his. She would love him. He just had to convince her. When the supervisor asked for volunteers to do some work at the Stark mansion, Gregory Montreal had to control himself. His heart just about beat out of his chest. "I will go. I will do it."

This other guy, Larry volunteered. He would like to see what the huge house looked like. He had heard how eccentric it was and was always curious. Mr. Petry gave them directions on how to get there and said Miss Potts would be there to instruct them, that the paint was already there, they just needed painting supplies.

Gregory could not sleep. He would make his move and take her and make her fall in love with him. He laid there in his bed looking at all the pictures on his wall. 'This is what I have been waiting for.'

"I picked out the new appliances and the color for the kitchen. You want to look at the color I picked?"

"Nope, whatever you want. Whatever makes you happy." Walking into SI with his hand on the small of her back.

"Okay. I have arranged a couple of our employees from maintenance to paint the kitchen and then I have a specialist to put of the tile in the back of the stove. I think you will like it. It is very peaceful, and the appliances I picked out are awesome. You will love them. The fridge will have plenty of space. Oh, and the washer and dryer are so efficient and quiet.

Looking at her with a smile going up the elevator. "Do all women get this worked up over appliances like this?

"Pretty much. It is like your expensive cars and toys in your workshop."

His lips did an "Ohh." Realizing what she meant.

"I will be in the research department all morning. If you need me, just call me." And he looked at her very seriously and she knew what that look meant.

"Nothing can happen to me here with all these people around. I am okay Tony."

He kept looking at her.

"Okay, if I need you I will call you, I promise." Giving him a sincere look.

Before walking off, he gave her a kiss on the nose. "You have such an adorable nose."

She sniggered at him.

"Good morning Traci. How are you today? No gifts today, I hope?'

"No mam. No gifts."

"Good."

Traci really didn't understand what was going on with the flowers and gifts and she finally asked. "Miss Potts, is there something going on that I can help you with? I mean, with the deliveries you have been getting."

Hesitantly, "Oh, I guess I can tell you. Someone is stalking me, even getting through the gate at home."

Traci's eyes got big. "Oh. Oh, gosh. Do you have any ideas of who it might be, anything?"

"No, and I am trying to be careful. It is starting to try my nerves."

"Please be careful Miss Potts." Looking anxious.

Tony was really having a hard time concentrating on his new Stark Walkbots. Pepper thought it was a practical name, so he used it. His mind was on Peppers safety. Jarvis was able to pull up a man on the surveillance cameras from the night their lunatic got past the gates, but it was so dark and it looked like the guy had a mask over his head. He was watching her like a hawk. He really did not let her out of his sight.

He text Pepper. "Hi. Everything okay? :-]

'I am fine Tony. Quit worrying :-}'

'Okay, just checking. Love you.'

'Love you too.'

Mid-morning, "Miss Potts." Coming from her intercom and sounding very nervous.

"Yes, Traci."

"Uhhh." She clears her throat. "You have a delivery."

Pepper was sitting at her desk and her shoulders slouched suddenly and she sighed. 'Okay. Is the person delivering it still here?" Sounding very drained all of the sudden.

"Yes, but it is a UPS delivery man."

"Okay, bring it in, please." Sounding exasperated.

Pepper stared at it on her desk. She was not going to open it. She felt sick to her stomach.

Then all of a sudden, _"Oh, for crying out loud!"_ She said to herself. She opened it and pulled back the tissue paper. There was another snapshot of her, this time in the SI parking lot. She closed her eyes for a moment. There was something under the picture and she very hesitantly peeked under the picture and there laid a white negligee and she gasped and quickly let go. _"Oh, my God!"_ And she wanted to cry, but she was stronger than that, she thought.

Standing there a moment, contemplating, then text Tony, 'I need you now!'

His heart jumped in his throat. He took off out of the lab without saying anything to anybody.

All of the sudden, Pepper ran to the bathroom to empty her stomach.

When Tony reached her office, she was sitting on the floor in the bathroom over the toilet.

_"Pepper, are you okay?"_ And he leaned down to put his hand on her back. "'Honey." Looking very alarmed.

He grabbed a cloth and wet it, placing it on the back of her neck. When she was done, he put his hands around her. "You're sick. We need to get you home."

She pointed at the box on her desk. He looked and understood but walked her over to the couch to sit her down first and immediately walked over to her desk and looked in the box. The rage set in. He grabbed the box and threw it across the room as hard as he could with a load growl sound coming from within him. Pepper had never heard anything like that come of Tony and her eyes got big. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Pepper trying to even out his breathing. Very quietly, "Are you okay?" Looking over at her, grabbing her hand to hold.

"I'm okay now. Just a little freaked out. This is escalating Tony." With a little tear running down her cheek. He gathers her up in his lap and she wraps her arm around his neck and rests her head on his shoulder. "UPS delivered it this time and it had no return address."

He let out a deep sigh. "Let's go home." Tony says all the sudden. I'll call Happy... _Damn it all_ _Pepper._ _This guy won't leave a trail!"_

After Gregory and Larry had loaded the van, they stopped at Gregory's car. He told Larry that he needed some medicine out of his it. Carefully, not to let Larry actually see what he was hiding, he slid the small handgun in his pocket and they left for the mansion. His plans were finally falling into place. He would be able to persuade Pepper to love him. He would leave with her and she would be his for always. His heart was being ninety to nothing. _'This is it!'_

The painters would be there to paint the kitchen the soft tranquil blue that she just had picked. Pepper was excited because the kitchen was too dark. It was done guy colors and she didn't like it. He had told her to change any part of the house she wanted, just couldn't touch his workshop. But that went without saying.

Tony was supposed to be there too but there was an emergency in the lab and they needed his help. He reluctantly left for the lab.

At 9:00 the painters were there. Pepper made sure they were who they were supposed be before opening the gate, two Stark employees to paint. No red flags…..

They both introduced themselves and Pepper took them to the kitchen and showed them what all needed to be painted and said she would be up in her office if they needed anything and she would be down to see how they were doing in about an hour.

So, they got started and Pepper went up to her office on the 2nd floor of the mansion and started working on a contract and checking some emails.

After about thirty minutes of painting, Gregory stood behind Larry and slid the gun out of his pocket and hit him on the head. With Larry knocked out cold, Gregory walked onward to the upstairs office.

As soon as Jarvis was aware of what was going on he alerted the authorities and Tony. "Yeah, Jarvis?"

"Sir, there is a breach in the security at the mansion and Miss Potts is in danger. One of the painters has a gun and he is on his way up the stairs. I have already alerted the authorities. He has knocked out the other painter with the gun."

Horror gripping his whole body, he couldn't think. His mind seized with fear creeping into every fiber of his being and the panic mode started in but he had to keep it together. "On my way Jarvis." He ran out of the lab, jumping in his car and screeched out of the parking lot. '_Oh God, please don't let anything happen to her, please don't let him hurt her.'_

Gregory stood at Peppers office door. Pepper looked up from her work. "Can I help you...Gregory…is it? Is there a problem?" Startled, not expecting him.

"Virginia," Softly speaking her name. "I am the one that has been sending the gifts." With a glimmer in his eye and looking proud of himself.

Acid came up in Peppers throat. Paralyzed at what to do, her mind freezing up with fear. "Ahh..." Trying to think of what to say and not to agitate him. _'Oh, God this is him. This...is the stalker...and_ _he works at Stark Industries and he is in the mansion and Tony is not here._' Her heart is racing and she is starting to have a hard time breathing.

"Virginia, why did you throw my gifts in the garbage? I gave them to you out of my love for you." Looking pained.

"I…I'm sorry. I did not know...um..." Wondering if she should just play along.

"Virginia, you need to come with me. I love you, and I know…. in time...you will love me too. I will be good to you. You deserve much better than _Stark._ He is just using you and he will get rid of you as soon as he gets bored. I won't do that. _We_….. can be together. Come now, let's leave before it's too late. Let's get to the van."

Just sitting there for a moment, her mind racing. "I...I'm not going anywhere with you...and...you need to leave...now." Reaching for her phone.

He pulls out the gun quickly. _"Put...the phone down."_ His demeanor changed quickly. "_You_ will come with me and _you will be mine."_ He stops himself, trying to calm himself down. He closes his eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry, Virginia. I didn't mean to sound angry." Smiling at her. "Did you like the negligee I gave you? You will look _so _beautiful in it. I have imagined what you would look like in it and I have imagined taking it off of you. Oh, Virginia, we will be so happy."

Bile coming up in her throat, she swallows hard. "I will not go anywhere with you." Trying to have some control, as usual. "Mr. Stark and the police will be here soon. I'm sure they have already been notified. Stop before you make this any worse on yourself." Trying to keep from panicking. She knows if she panics he could shoot her.

_"No...Virginia."_ With his teeth clenching and walking over to her. You are leaving with _me!_ I have planned this for too long for my plans to be ruined." Grabbing her arm and leading her to the door.

'I will not let this happen.' She thought to herself. She tries to yank her arm away. She would not be Pepper Potts if she_ didn't_ fight back. It was not in her, to_ not_ fight back.

He tightens his grip on her. She struggles to get away and he takes his hand and hits her across the mouth…. _hard._ She falls slamming her wrist on the edge of her desk on the way down. She gasps and grabs her wrist. She sits there on the floor looking up at him not knowing what to do. He has a gun….She has nothing.

She winces and he walks back over to her to grab her again. _"See what you made me do! Come on, let's go._

"I...I am not going with you." He raises his fist and hits her on face again, getting her cheek. She starts backing up and he grabs her up getting ready to head to the van but he is stopped by noise downstairs.

Tony was swerving in and out of traffic like a wild man, heart racing, scared out of his wits. He arrives at the mansion. The police are there and Jarvis is letting them into the mansion. He runs past the police. "Jarvis, where are they?"

"Her office sir."

"Has he hurt her?"

"Yes, Sir. He has hit her twice and she is injured."

That answer was like a _knife_ to his heart and he winces, trying to get upstairs to her office and the police try to stop him. "Sir, let us handle this. The Swat team is here. Where are they, Mr. Stark? Is there a window we can get to him with a sniper?"

"Around the left side, there is a window, by the palm tree. But that is dangerous. He could shoot her." Still trying to get to the office.

"These guys are good. This one particular sniper was with Special Forces. He's good. He has taken out quite a few of the bad guys.

"Okay, but I am going to try to get to her. _I have too."_ He heads to the office and the door is locked.

Pepper is holding her wrist, her lip bleeding, tears rolling down her face. She hears the police downstairs and she hears someone jiggling the knob.

Pepper glancing at the door, heart racing, trying to be brave and in control, "The police are here. There is no way out. _You have to give yourself up."_

Tony standing at the door now. _"Pepper?!"_

Gregory shouts out. _"NO!_ You can't have her_. She's mine_. If I can't have her, _no one _will. _I will kill_ _her! Stay away."_ Teeth clinched.

Pepper was relieved Tony was here but not enough to relax. She is terrified of this maniac because she knew insane people, _do_ insane things.

"I have a gun and I know how to use... it. I will shoot her if you try to come in." He stares at her for a moment and his eyes change. He takes off his belt. "I _will_ have you Virginia Potts. You are _not_ getting away from me. You are _mine_." His last words are like a determined growl.

Seeing him take off his belt she can only fear what is next.

_"Pepper, are you okay?!"_ Barely getting his sentence out, holding in his horrible panic. His pulse beating more rapid than ever before. He has never been so scared in his life, not even anything in Afghanistan matched this. He could not_ lose_ Pepper.

"I'm okay, Tony." Sounding very strained as tears fell down her cheeks.

Gregory walks over and tears at her shirt, still holding the gun to her and she gasps and stammers back and he shoves her to the floor. By now, she is curled up trying to brace herself with her arms hovering over her face and then she looks at him with a determined look in her eyes, "You will have to kill me first."

"If that is what it takes, Virginia." And he runs his hands over her cheek and she winces back. "I'm sorry Virginia. It was not supposed to happen like this."

Tony hears and starts trying to get in. _"PEPPER!?"_ He is in tears now. _"PEPPER!?_ He steps back and gets ready to bust the door down. As soon the door is busted off its hinges he hears a shot and glass shattering; he sees Gregory falling to the floor. He stops for a second to piece together just what happened and then realized the sniper got him and rushes over to Pepper picking her up in his arms. By now, Pepper is hysterical, now being able to let it all out. It was over. Tony was here and she may never let him leave her alone again. She is crying and can't stop.

The police are running in by now to check the situation and the detective handing this is checking Gregory. He was not dead but was bleeding out on the office floor. He orders the other police to call an ambulance and get him out of here. "Make sure he has enough security. I don't want this _scumbag _to get away."

"It's okay Pepper, I'm here. He can't hurt you anymore. I'm here baby. She holds on to him tight and he squeezes her up even tighter if there was any way her could. He assesses her and sees her torn blouse, her busted-bleeding lip with bruising emerging on her face and wrist, her hair ruffled and the tears and make-up running down her face. His has never felt such rage, pain, repulsion, hate, sorrow, relief, all in one, in his life. Pepper didn't say anything. She was too busy still crying and holding on tight.

"Mr. Stark, I'm Detective Mallory." He hesitates but he has to do his job. "Do we need to call an ambulance for Miss Potts? I think the medics need to look her over at least, Sir."

Tony is sitting on her couch now with Pepper sitting in his lap, still holding on tight. Pepper's breathing and crying have settled down now but still not saying anything.

"Yes, let them check her out, please." Pain and sorrow written all over his face.

"I don't need..."

"Yes, Pepper. I want to make sure you are okay,"

"No please." Tugging on her town blouse, her pleading coming out as a whisper and the tears start to fall again.

"Okay, baby...Okay." Softly, trying to sooth her any way possible.

"Mr. Stark, we will need to get statements."

Tony closes his eyes for a few seconds. He knows they will need statements. There is no way around that. He wants this piece of crap prosecuted to the upmost. Actually he wants to beat his head in with his armor but he knows he can't. He really, really, really wants to beat his head in, so bad. He has never felt rage like this for someone before, ever. He sighs. "Can we do this at the station tomorrow please?" Sounding very, very strained.

"Sure sir." He hands Tony his card. We will take care of the assailant. We won't let him out of our sight."

Another officer walked in. Detective Mallory, we found the guy he came with. He was knocked out cold. Apparently, he had no idea what was going on. He is getting looked over by the medics and we are getting his statement."

"Okay, Banks."

Jarvis had scanned Pepper and nothing was broken, her vitals were high but had come down. It took a while before everyone was gone. Jarvis locked up after the last officer was gone. He had taken Pepper to their bed and removed her shoes and jacket. She was worn and spent, to say the least. He was going to get her an ice packet for her face, wrist, and doctor her busted lip but she wouldn't let him leave her. "Please stay with me." And there was no way on, earth he could refuse her, not even for a second, so he took off his shoes and curled up to her as close as possible.

He laid there thinking he almost lost her. A world where there was no Pepper...no, that can never be, just couldn't….ever be. They both fell asleep after such a deplorable ordeal for both of them. He couldn't imagine how scared she was, the same crazy-ass man that had sent her lingerie that had taken pictures of her. No telling how many he had taken and how long he had been stalking her. It burned his stomach thinking about it. It made him feel _sick_. He would really be paranoid now.


	6. Chapter 6

I profusely apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. If it was not one thing, it was something else. Anyway, you do not have to worry about me not finishing this story. If there is one thing I have a problem with is when I get to the end of a story and find out it really is not an end, it was never finished and I am left hanging, then I am devastated. I do know things happen. I did intend on this chapter getting more in depth but it was just not going to happen. At least I have some of the next chapter taken care of. I will not leave you hanging for the next one.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and get a little kick out of it.

You Are My World, Chapter 6

It had been a week and Pepper's bruising had gone, her lip was almost healed but her wrist was still bothering her and Tony had insisted on her having it looked at by a doctor and he went with her to make sure she did. It was sprung and bruised and she was still wearing a wrap on it for support. Tony was worried about her. She didn't want to go anywhere without him, which was not a problem with Tony at all, because he didn't want her out of his sight, at all. But he knew this was not a norm for Pepper. Pepper was strong, self-sufficient, _and_ independent. This was _not_ Pepper at all. She didn't have that same gleam in her eyes. His heart ached at what happened to her and he thanked God he got there when he did because _so much more_ could have happened and Tony tries not to think about it. He thought about crashing into the jail where that maggot was being held and bash his head in _so many_ times and he had called Rowdy to talk him out of it. He_ knows_…..he can't. He's trying to do everything he can to help her get through this.

The day after the incident, he requested the detective come back to the mansion for their statement. There was no way he was going to ask Pepper to visit the police station and have to deal with the paparazzi and her bruising to say the least. She stayed in bed the next day, all day long. He doted on her and she _let_ him…..which was also different.

The day that it had happened, after they had gone to sleep, he woke up, not being able to sleep very well anyway. He laid there watching her. He loved her with everything in his being, and his heart ached beyond measure that someone actually _hurt….._ her, _his_ Pepper. He looked at her bruised face and busted lip and his throat swelled up and the tears started falling. He cried like a baby in his pillow. He couldn't bear her being hurt. It was like someone had stabbed his heart and pulled it right out of his chest. He laid there and cried his heart out and drowned the sound out in his pillow trying not to wake her. He laid with her all night long.

She was working from home doing everything she usually did. Traci had brought necessary paperwork to her at the mansion and would take everything back to the office that needed to be taken and disbursed to the designated departments. It had gotten around the office of what had happened, somewhat. Traci was even worried about her. "Miss Potts, how are you doing? Is there anything I can do for you?"

Smiling at her, "I'm fine Traci. I'm tough. I'll be _fine._ I'll be back next week. I am just giving everything time to heal, really."

Traci looking at her, not so sure, "Okay….Mr. Stark needs to sign all of these." Handing her a thick folder of paperwork. "I will be back tomorrow to pick them up at the end of the day."

"Okay, we'll have them ready." After seeing her to the door, she headed to the kitchen where he was actually fixing them something to eat. She walked up behind him and put her arms around him, setting her chin on his shoulder. He stopped what he was doing and twirled around to face her, pulling her into him.

"I love you." Whispering in her ear.

She pulled back smiling at him. "I love you too. You know you need to stop doting. I'm going to be okay. You need to stop Tony. I know you are worried. I'm fine."

"Pepper, you were attacked… beat up. He had in mind to…" And then stopped, trying to hide the fear, and rage. "He would have_ killed…._ you Pepper." Looking at her with this helpless expression on his face. "I cannot even think about it. Remember when this whole ordeal started and you went out shopping? I told you I get scared out of my mind thinking about losing you. If something happened to you, they might as well put me nine feet under right then, because that is where I would end up. I don't want to _ever_, live one day without you Pepper.

He was holding her face in his hands, both of them staring at each other. "I am taking care of you, like you have taken care of me all these years. This is what you do when you love someone. _This…_ is right. It is what you do when you love someone." Seeing a little bit of gleam coming back in her eyes and he kissed her cheek where a tear ran down her face. "_God_, Pepper you are_ so_ beautiful."

She gazed into his soul with such an affectionate smile. "I love you Tony." And kissed him, lingering. He held the kiss until they had to breath and then stood there for a while just snuggling in each other's arms, caressing each other.

Murmuring in her ear, "Why don't we take a trip, how about Italy, or France or we could take a cruise?

"No Tony, I need to work. _You_ need to work. This company is _not_ going to run itself." Softly spoken.

He knew she needed to get away, but she was so stubborn. Well, he could be stubborn too. His mind was racing, trying to figure out where to take her. _'Absolute paradise_. _Absolute paradise.' _Then, it cameto him._ 'Got it!'_

She had been actually going into the office now for about a week. He would go with her some because he was still working on the Walkbots and they had a kink they were trying to work out…..and he…just…._could not_…let her out of his sight. He _knew_ he was being obsessive. He knew he had to let her out of his sight sometime. But it just drove him crazy. He had hired two body guards to travel with her when she went anywhere without him and of course it was always with Happy, but he had a sick feeling in his gut when she was away from him now. Maybe _he_ was having a harder time handling this than she was. But, would continue to send her out with the bodyguards. There was no option.

Her seventh day of going back into the office she came down the stairs while he was in the workshop. She looked exasperated and she looked…._exhausted._

_'Ooh.' _Tony thought to himself_. 'Man, she's had a really bad day.' _He was a little anxious especially with what he was going to spring on her.

"I am _so_ooooo glad today is over with." Pepper plopped herself down on the workshop couch.

Looking at her as he cleaned the grease off his hands. He knew she was trying to play catch up. He had been helping out as much as possible. He looked at her with concern. "Come here and sit down." And she did. He ran his strong, manly hands across her shoulders untying the knots and she melted into his hands and moaned."

"I love it when you make those noises." Whispering in her ear.

"Ohhh, that feels soooooo gooood Tonneeyyy." Encouraging him to keep going. She was putty in his hands. He continued his menstruations for a time and then pulled her into his lap. "Love you.' In a whisper.

"I love you too Tony." She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head in his neck. "Can we just sit here like this forever?"

"Sure honey."

After a good ten minutes, "I guess I should make us something to eat. Got any ideas?" Pulling out of his arms, standing up, not really wanting to get up.

"How 'bout Jarvis order some Thai for us? Besides, I have something to tell you." He got a serious look on his face. He was a little nervous, because he didn't want her to be mad at him. All he wanted was her to be happy and…..stress-less.

She stood back with hand on hip. "Ah oh. What did you do? I didn't smell anything when I walked in, so..you didn't catch the kitchen on fire again."

He rolled his eyes and looked away. "You are _never_ going to let me live that down."

She walked up and ran her fingers through his hair and gently ran the back of her hand across his cheek and kissed his nose. "You know I'm just picking at you. Call it my evil side." Snorting. And gave him another of her lingering kisses.

"Mmmmm. Man I love smooching with you." He stood there for a moment. "Mmm mmm.

Okay, we'll you're going to be very upset or you are going to be ecstatic at what I am going to tell you. "

She stepped back to listen, now anxious.

"I put everything off on your schedule till next week and I booked us at the Four Seasons in Bora Bora. We have a bungalow over the water, with a private pool outside the bedroom. There will be snorkeling, a holistic spa- massages, swimming, boating, and safari ride. There are lagoons and the pictures of the sunsets I have seen on the internet are to _die_ for. The bungalows are built on the water. The water is so clear….I am drooling just thinking about it…and I can get you drunk and take advantage of you…and….so much relaxation time, doing whatever our hearts desire." Lifting his eyebrows up and down, hoping she was not mad that he screwed with her schedule. She really didn't like surprises.

She hadn't said anything yet, standing with her hands on both hips, lips tight.

He's thinking, '_ah oh, here it…..here it comes.' _He was watching her expression when she said, "We'll _Mr._ _Stark….._you are…..in….._sooooooo much trouble if you don't help me get our stuff packed." _She quickly landed a kiss on his nose and took off giggling. "When do we leave?" Asking as she runs to the door glancing back at him very mischievously. He just stands there for a few seconds startled at her reaction and then took off after her.

They were packed and on the plane the next morning by 10 am. "I have a couple of bikini's I bought for you that you have not seen yet." Giving her the eyes that only she gets from him.

"Really? Hmm, okay- for you." And then stops. "I am a little worried."

"You should be. But they are for _myyyy_ eyes only." Pointing to his eyes and sounding very eager. You can't wear them in public."

She moaned, only imagining _what_ he had bought her.

Tony had booked them for the Four Seasons Bora Bora Resort. When they landed, Pepper was speechless. She tried not to let on too much and let her jaw stay dropped but the water was so beautiful, so clear. The place was absolutely paradise. She had never seen anything so beautiful. Tony kept smiling because he knew he did good. She just kept looking, and looking and looking. She was in awe at the masterpiece that her maker had made. "Oh, Tony, you really may have a hard time getting me to leave. Can we just build a Stark Industries here?"

"Sure Honey, anything for you." Grabbing her by her waist and landing his cheek to hers and turning it into a kiss.

Lying 143 miles (230 kilometers) northwest of Tahiti in the South Pacific, Bora Bora is only six miles long, but it has two towering volcanic peaks and a dazzling turquoise lagoon ringed by a coral reef. Perched along a gorgeous necklace of sand-fringed _motus_ (islets) are sumptuous thatched-roof overwater bungalows. They stayed in a bungalow. There was a pier interlocking all the bungalows. All you had to do was hang your feet out on your deck and there was the ocean. Parts of the bungalow was clear polyurethane that you could just stare down at the water and watch whatever was swimming. They would be there for an entire week. It would fly by fast.

"What are we going to do first, Tony?"

"First thing first, massages, then lunch, then we can go snorkeling." Handing her the two bikinis he bought for her. "Why don't you try this one on?" It will be okay for your massage." With a grin a mile wide."

She looks at it. Her jaw drops again and has a dumfounded look on her face. "Tony,_ whheerrere_ is the bikini? This just looks like some _string." _Holding it up in her hand.

"_Who_…. is going to see me in this?"

"Just _me _and the_ female_ massage therapist."

"And what are _youuuu _ wearing, a string _too_?" Pepper majorly blushing and looking irritated. "Okay, I will put this on, but you owe me one. "

Pepper came out of the bedroom in the bikini with a cover up on looking very embarrassed.

"Oh, come on Pepper, I have seen you buck naked… every, and I mean _every_ inch of your ….nock- down, beautiful…_mmmmm_ body. Let me see, pleasssseee." A little whiney.

She dropped the cover-up and it was time for _his_ time to drop _his_ jaw. His eyes got as big as a saucer and he instantly grabbed her and took her to the bedroom. Needless to say, they were late for their massage.

When they _finally_ made it to their massage, he walked into the spa, still wearing a silly grin on his face. She just glared at him. They decided to keep the swimsuit at the bungalow since it was _such_ a distraction for Tony.

The massage removed every knot and relaxed every muscle in their body. When it was time to get off the table, Pepper felt like a stick of licorice. Her legs were weak and she even looked a little drunk she was so relaxed. She gained her strength and composure and cleared her throat. "I am starved. Let's go eat."

"Okay…..Love." And walked her out with his hand on the small of her back.

They ate at the Reef Restaurant. Pepper had the lobster fricassee with Tahitian Rum, pumpkin chutney, and spicy rice. Tony had the medium-rare red tuna, celery puree and pine nuts. They both fed each other and shared whilst Pepper had her leg wrapped around Tony's rubbing her foot up and down his leg just staring at each with this smirk they both had, looking like they were devouring each other at the table.

"You make me happy." Tony whispers to Pepper, staring into her eyes.

"Tony." In such a quiet voice. "You make me happy too." Looking at him with love in her eyes.

Tony took Peppers hand and kissed her palm. "Loving you puts the bounce in my step, the burst of blood in my chest. I love you without even knowing how to love. It's like I find something new to love about you _every day_. Every day with you is like an adventure with you."

Pepper sits there with their fingers entwined together and listens to him intently. Her eyes moistening. He's rubbing circles in the palm of her hand now looking at her with such fervent love in his eyes and then looks down as if he were a little embarrassed. "Did you know that sometimes I fumble with words just because I'm with you? I get nervous sometimes and I get butterflies in my stomach, just being near you." He was letting her look into his soul. He wanted her to know how he felt. He wanted her to know how much he loved her. He was hoping he was getting the message across.

"Oh, Tony." In just a whisper soft voice with a tear streaming down her face. "I love you." Both leaning into each other, lips meeting.

On the way back to the bungalow/hut, (They were calling it the 'love hut' now.) they were having a hard time making it back without being too obvious to those around them. It was like, 'get a room'. They started losing clothing very fast trying to make it to the bedroom but they didn't make it and ended up on the floor in the hallway. This was turning out to be some trip. It really was the 'love hut'. And as usual, it was like a volcano erupting.

It was late afternoon and they decided to relax under a palm tree and play in the water. Tony had been all over and traveled to so many places but had never seen any place as beautiful as this. Maybe it had to do with who he was with. Pepper was entranced with the beauty of the islands. It was the most amazing place she had ever been.

Pepper rolled over and spied Tony who was laying on his tummy soaking in the sun. She caressed his back and ran her fingers through his hair. "Mmmmm. Don't stoooppppp." Her fingers continued stroking his scalp lovingly.

"You love me?" Smiling at him happily, continuing in his hair.

"Very much." And turned his head to look up at her. "You do know that don't you?" Searching her eyes, earnestly.

"I do." Giving him this warm, serene, happy look. "I am so happy Tony. I love you." Tony melting with the way she says his name and what she is saying. He turns over and now both of them facing each other on their loungers, he leans over and kisses her very passionately with returned zeal on her part.

They lay there for another hour with a second round of sunscreen on Peppers beautiful fair skin, which is always one of the things Tony loves to take care of. He, by no means wants her satin white skin to burn. And he knows it doesn't take much.

When they return to the bungalow/love hut, they take showers and get ready for dinner at another nice restaurant. Tony places a little black box in his pants for later after he eats. _'She will say yes, I know it. Let's do this. No more dragging this out. She loves you.' _And then he starts thinking, '_Just because she loves you does not mean she will marry you.' _He runs his hand across his face, getting frustrated with himself. _'If you do this and she says no, it will ruin the whole trip.' Making his heart race._

"I'm ready. Where are we going? Do I look okay?"

He looks at her with this nervous look and, "You look absolutely _edible_. You are _always…._ beautiful." Making her blush.

"Well, let's go, Mr. Stark. My tummy is a rumbling."

"Well, by all means, let's not keep that beautiful belly of yours waiting." Both sniggering.

He takes her to the Restaurant St. James. "Are you as hungry as I am? I'm starving." Pepper looking the menu over. "Oh, I want the Parratfish with crab. Mmmm." Laying the menu down.

"Pretty much. Swimming always does that to me." Grabbing her hand and kissing it. "You do look ravishing, you know?"

Looking at him, "You know, I still am not used to you telling me I am beautiful. It still makes me blush."

"We'll you had better get used to it because I am never going to stop." _You….are….beautiful. _Look beautiful up in the dictionary and it has your name by it." And she leans over kisses him sweetly." Staring at each other for a moment and then her stomach growls and she snorts as he kisses the tip of her nose.

The waiter walks up just at that moment and looks startled. "Ah, ah, what can I get for you Mr. Stark, Mam?"

Pepper sniggers and Tony says, "I will have the steak and the beautiful lady here will have the Parratfish stuffed with crab. I will give you an extra generous tip if you don't actually _recognize us. _We are trying to be discreet."

"Oh, sure Sir, no problem and that will not be necessary."

Pepper spoke up, "Oh, I would like a pinna colada, please."

"Yes, mam." The waiter said nervously walking away.

"So, you getting wild with a pinna colada tonight, ah?"

"Yeah, I thought I might get a little tipsy and let my boyfriend take advantage of me tonight. I might have to get him a little tipsy as well. We haven't had sex in _days_." Rolling her eyes. "He's a little shy, ya know." Whispering in his ear.

He looks at her for a few seconds with this whimsical look on his face, then sniggers, "Yeeaahhhh…okay." And then she covers her mouth with her hand and snorts.

She gets this mischievous thought and places her hands on his thigh. The tablecloth will hide _all_. She runs her hands down to his crotch and squeezes and he jumps. "_Heyyyy_ now. Let's not start something we can't finish." They look at each other with him grinning and her giggling, both totally relaxed.

They ate sharing with each other and Pepper was not used to drinking so she was a little relaxed. Tony was nervous making him play with his food, knowing he was about to ask the biggest question of his life. Tony did tip the waiter greatly because he was a good waiter and apparently he made the guy nervous.

They walked along the beach in the moonlight holding hands. Tony's hands were sweating. He was hoping she was not noticing. There was a soft breeze blowing and the sound of the waves was intoxicating. "Pepper, there will be no other woman for me. As I have told you before, _you_ are my world. You are the dream I fall asleep to have…...Every day I am with you, I fall in love with you even more. Pepper, you are the reason I came _back_ from that cave, _why_ I changed. I wanted to_ be_ a better man. _You_ make me want to be a better man and I can't_ imagine_ ever living another day without you. You know me better… than anyone. You know me better than I know myself." Taking a deep breath. "I want to be with you till the sun falls from the sky."

Pulling the box out of his pants and opening it up, he got down on one knee. Pepper just stood there, not knowing what to say or do. "Pepper, I want to live the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up to you every morning and see your face. You are the last person I want to see when I close my eyes. I promise _never_ to hurt you. I will _never_ leave you. I know I don't _deserve_ you, but I am asking you to be my wife…... Pepper, will you marry me?" Looking up at her with his heart pounding out of his chest, seeing the tears streaming down her face.

She couldn't talk. Her _mouth_…..wouldn't work. He started worrying and sweat started forming on his forehead and a squeak came out of Peppers mouth. "Yes…yes, Tony Stark. I… will marry you. I will wake up by your side every morning and close my eyes with you every night. I know you will never hurt me. I love you Tony Stark. I will be your wife."

Andy with that, Tony placed the diamond ring on her left hand. He stood up and pulled her into him and crashed his mouth onto hers and did not come up until they had to breathe. They held each other in the moonlight, basking in the moment…..on the beach…..in Bora Bora. It couldn't get any more romantic than this.

Tony's chest felt like it would burst, he was so happy. He was so content to know that this perfect specimen if beauty would be his always. They walked back to the love hut with their hands entwined. "I love you Pepper Potts. Thank you for making me the happiest man on earth."

She leaned into to kiss him, then he picked her up and carried her to the master suite. He kissed her with such passion, it hurt. He unzipped her sundress and it slid down to the floor and he ran his hands down her sides and down to her firm behind. He ran his lips softly across her neck and down to where her neck met her shoulders, placing soft kisses and sweet sucking noises on her neck while she gasped and sighed. She ran her hands up his back to his neck and ran her hands through his hair, leaning her head back for more access to her neck. "Pepper."

"Oh, Tonyyyy." Starting to unbutton his shirt and slid it off of his muscled shoulders and torso, then reaching for his zipper and sliding his pants off. "I love you Tonyyy." In the softest voice that he only ever heard from her lips. She crawled up on the bed and sat on her knees, patting the space in front of her. Not taking his eyes off her, he climbed up on the bed with her on his knees also. They both wrapped their arms around each other, running their hands where they may. She still in her purple bra, she slipped down in a sitting position facing him and wrapped her legs around him and he did the same. She slip one hand around his neck and one hand behind her to help balance herself as he wrapped his arms around her and his lips were trailing her neck again as she leaned her neck back so sensuously. She had felt loved before but _never like tonight_. The man she had loved for years and had denied herself of because of his shenanigans had finally grown into the man she could trust and give her heart to and she knew he would never break her heart now. This was only man she has ever really loved and now he was hers. This night the loving went slow and sensuous and this night she would remember for the rest of her life and his.


	7. Chapter 7

Again, I do not own any of these characters.

I hope you like this chapter. I added a little last minute thing in it. Hope some of this is not too dorky for y'all.

You Are My World Chapter 7

The next morning, or really, afternoon when they woke, she woke first and laid there looking at her new engagement ring and looking at him sleeping , slightly snoring with a little drool on his pillow. She quietly snickered and his eyes flipped open. "What are you sniggering at?"

"You." With a very large grin.

He grinned back and then started trying to figure out what she thought was so funny. He started wiping his face, looking at his pillow. "Oh, like you never drool."

"I…" looking away….and clearing her throat. " I never do anything like that."

"Let me move before the lightning strikes."

She throws a pillow at his head and jumps out of bed. "Last one out of bed…um….loses their bathroom privileges." Rushing to the bathroom with him on her tail but she beats him to the bathroom and locks the door.

"Ahh, come on Pepper." He knocks on the door.

"Who's there?" She is giggling behind the door.

Just a hint of a snigger, "I need to drain Iron Man Jr."

"I thought Iron Man could go in his suit." Opening the door, giving him her mischievous grin.

He stands back to let her walk out and slaps her on her behind while she walks away.

"Ow!" Rubbing her behind.

"_Yeah_ woman, and if you don't behave, there is more where _that_ came from."

She turns around and gives him a very seductive look, running her tongue over her lips. "Promise?" Very seductively.

Rubbing his hand across his face, "Lord help me. I _do_ have my hands full…...and I'm going to enjoy having my hands full for the _rest…._of my life." Looking at her backside.

Walking into the kitchen, he wrapped his arms around her while she was making their coffee. She turns around looking at her ring. "You did good. It really _is_ beautiful." She said softly, shining it up at the light.

"I am _so_ glad you like it." Squeezing her tighter and brushing his lips against hers. "Future, Mrs. Stark." He took her left hand and gazed upon her graceful finger which held the diamond he placed upon it last night and kissed her passionately. "Gee, when did I turn into such a romantic? You make me soft and why in the _world_ did we wait so long to change our relationship? We could have been this happy and been having this awesome sex _all_ along."

"It just wasn't the right time Tony. We both were not ready."

"But I knew you were the one a long time ago. I just kept acting like an idiot, just wasting time, drinking like there was no tomorrow, wasting my time on floozies. Too bad my mom was not around to slap me upside the head. She would have, 'ya know. She would have loved you Pepper." Still holding her hand, caressing the top, looking at her adoringly.

She wrapped her other hand around his neck and pulled his lips to hers, kissing him deeply, lingering, both of them not wanting to let go.

"Hey, why don't we get our coffee and sit out on the deck and soak up some of that sun?" They took their coffee on the deck and she sat in his lap just enjoying the view and each other's touch.

"So, what are the plans today?"

"We are going parasailing, if that is okay with you? We can go swimming with the stingrays and we can visit the local shops?"

Peppers eyes got big. "I've never been parasailing…and stingrays? Oooh, I'll get dressed. Let's grab a bite to eat and go." Pepper jumping up.

After eating brunch, they took off parasailing and Pepper thought it was the best thing since high heels. "_That_…was a thrill. Can we do that again tomorrow?"

Tony laughing at her, "If that is what makes you happy my darling."

She looked up at him and brushed his cheek affectionately. "I love you Tony."

"Love _you_ baby." Pulling her close and kissing her gently.

They arrived at the shark and stingray tour. Tony paid for a private tour _since_ he is rich…and he can do that. Hugo, the tour guide was quite muscular and also very tanned….._and_ he was wearing no shirt. Tony eyed the man and handed Pepper her cover-up even though her swimsuit was a conservative one piece, he didn't want this guy eyeing Pepper. Pepper looked at him and giggled. Hugo took them out a ways and as soon as Tony saw the sharks and the rays he got a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. _'What were you thinking Tony? You are really going to let Pepper in the water with these things.'_ "Ah, Pepper, let's keep a safe distance from the sharks and rays, please."

"But Tony, that's what we're here for, to _pat_ them and _get up close_. Don't be paranoid."

"Isn't that the way that alligator hunter was killed, a stinger punctured his heart? Um, aaahh, stay behind me."

"Come on Tony, let's have fun." Pepper jumped in after the tour guide went in and Tony in after her.

Hugo says, "Now, always follow my directions at all times. This is perfectly safe." He took Peppers hand and drug it on top of a string ray, making Tony uncomfortable for two reasons. Another man _touching_ her and her being so close to a ray. If he were not in the water, he would be sweating right now. He did not know why he even thought about getting her so close to such an animal.

He was as close to Pepper as he could get and grabbed her hand. "Pepper this is making me nervous, just…..ah, jeez!" Looking stressed.

Pepper started sniggering, "Tony, I am fine. See." Sliding her hand over the stingray.

Hugo spoke up and explained he has never had an accident on his tour. Nothing had ever happened and they were safe. He said it was more dangerous to get in a car and get on the freeway.

Tony finally relaxed and didn't worry…_as much_, that Pepper would get stung by a ray…or bit by a shark. He let her enjoy herself. He just was right there beside her as close as he could get whilst clenching his jaw. They snorkeled for a couple of hours with the fish, the rays and the sharks and took lots of pictures with the underwater camera they brought with them. Tony was never more relieved to get Pepper out of the water.

When they got back the 'love hut' they showered and took a nap. Pepper woke up first and laid there looking at her ring. She loved this crazy man passionately. She still could not believe that he proposed. She thought it would never happen. Looking at her ring and rubbing the diamond lightly with her pointer finger. "After all these years." She whispered not knowing he had awakened.

"Yep, after all these years." Grabbing her hand and resting it on the arc reactor.

She looked over at him a little startled and smiled.

"Hey, you recovered enough for a little nookie?" Tony batting his eyes at her and trying to look innocent.

She sat up and removed her blouse. "I am perfectly fine, you got the energy _Mr. Stark_? Surprising him. "Hmmm?" Looking at him with wide eyes.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "I always have the energy, always when it comes to you, my dear."

The last day they went shopping. Tony bought Pepper a beautiful pearl necklace made from pearls of the island. They pondered at different shops, both ending up with three bags in both hands. Tony eyed a very feminine lacy blouse and pants that would he thought would look fantastic on Pepper and grabbed it up, paid for it and stuffed them in a bag before she saw it. They stopped to eat at the Bloody Mary's when they were done.

"I am famished _and_…..I want a margarita." Pepper informed Tony.

"Really, can I get you drunk on our last night?"

"Maybe Tarzan."

"Mmmmm, really?

She ended up with three margaritas and did get a little tipsy and Tony got a big kick out of her acting all lose and silly.

"You think we are over _sssexed _Tony? We've been acting like a couple of _rrrrabbits_." Slurring a little bit.

Grinning at her, "_Nope_….no such thing. And I seem to not be able to get enough of you."

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Neither can I." Making him grin from ear to ear.

They enjoyed their last night there _very….._ much, especially Tony, since Pepper _was_ a little tipsy. They enjoyed each other _all_ night long. and she was surprised with the outfit he picked out. She loved it.

He gave her the outfit the next morning and she loved it.

On the plane back, "Well, I guess we will tell Rhodey and Happy first off right? The paparazzi are going to go crazy." He said.

"Oh, well we expected that much, right?"

"Right. So, Miss Potts, when shall we do this? Whatever ceremony makes you happy is fine with me. I want to make you happy."

"I don't want a big to-do wedding. I know that for _sure_. How about on the beach, traditional?

He leaned over and took her face in his hands. "Just as long we are married and everybody knows that _you_…..are _mine_." Very sensuously and pulls her to him and places her in his lap and runs his lips over her neck and up to _her_ lips. "Love you, Pepper."

"I love you."

They announced to Rhodey and Happy about their engagement at dinner one night and both men grinned from ear to ear.

Rhodey said as he slapped Tony on the back, "Man, I never thought you would do it."

"A year ago, I didn't think I would either." Looking at Rhodey with a very serious and honest expression on his face, "I love her Rhodey. I always have. I can't live without her. I just didn't want to admit it. Any other decent woman would have left a long time ago. I don't know how she put up with me."

"I'm happy for you man."

He helped her with whatever she needed in order to catch up. He didn't want her to overwork herself. They had been home for a week and Tony was flipping channels when something caught his eye on CNN.

"Breaking news tonight. We have information that a Boeing 747 carrying 247 passengers has been hijacked. We do not know at this time who they are. Officials are about to make a statement."

Tony is glued to the TV waiting for the details.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I am Roger McHenry from air traffic control. Around 3:47 pm today we became aware that Flight 489, Florida to Arizona had been hijacked. We do know that they are Taliban and they are demanding their comrade Tahidi Raqueul be released from prison and they will release the passengers….."

He sat there rubbing his chin, with Pepper looking over at him knowing….. what he was about to do.

She laid her hand on his shoulder and her gut twisted, because she knew this would be dangerous.

"Jarvis, get Mark 4 ready."

"Yes sir."

He picked up his cell and dialed Rhodey's number.

"Tony?"

"Yeah Rhodes, do you know where flight 489 is?"

"Yeah." Sounding a little nervous.

"Give me the location. Do we know how many Taliban are on the plane and if there are any bombs?"

"Don't know if they have bombs. We really do not know how many are on that plane." He hesitates before continuing. "Tony, I don't know if this is such a good idea. There are 247 passengers. What if this backfires? A lot of people will die."

"I can do this Rhodey. You think these idiots would know better by now. I can get in without being detected on the bottom. Okay, so what's the location?

"It's still up in the air man. I can send Jarvis the coördinates."

"Okay, man. Please be careful."

"You got it."

He looked at Pepper and he knew the look on her face, fear and pleading. "I know you have to do this Tony. You come back to me, okay?"

"I will. I promise."

Down to the workshop they went. Pepper gave him a kiss for good luck and he was off.

It took Tony about 30 minutes to reach the plane. He was very careful not to be detected and found the baggage entrance. He carefully worked on a few screws and pulled the metal back, climbed in and bent the metal back. He found the compartment hatch and barely opened it to scan the area. He saw two militants with AK-47's. He saw no bombs on their bodies, that he could see. The two men went up to the front giving him a chance to climb out of the hatch and hide in the kitchen. There was a kid squirming in his seat that turned around and got a glimpse of him. The child whispered in his dad's ear. "There's Iron Man Dad."

The man slowly turned around, being careful not to attract any attention from the hijackers, and_ boy_ was he glad to see Iron Man. Their eyes met."

The man turned back around for a minute. "Can I visit the bathroom, please sir. I have a medical condition, please?

The hijacker waived his gun to go ahead. "No funny business or your family will die." In his heavy accent.

The father shook his head yes, looking pretty scared and headed toward the bathroom going a little further to reach Tony.

Tony whispering to the man, "How many?"

"Three. The two there and one in the cockpit."

"Do they have any bombs that you know of?"

"I have seen only the guns."

"Okay, get back before you got caught man."

Tony waited and watched, trying to come up with a plan. He knew if he screwed up all of these people could die. He watched as the three men gathered together. He wished he knew what they were saying….and planning. He picked out what he guessed was their leader. It looked like they were following his direction, as far as he could tell. He kept himself well hidden. He would wait till the leader goes back into the cockpit and somehow take care of the two other idiots, then he could go for the leader in the cockpit. No room for mistakes.

Meanwhile Pepper kept her eyes between Fox News and CNN. She had both up on the screen, waiting…and watching. There seemed to be some contact between the hijackers and the officials on-going about the release of the prisoner but they were not giving details. She wondered if they were going to release the man. She didn't think the government negotiated with terrorists, but with all these passengers, what could they do? She felt her heart in her throat. She was used to Tony going out on these missions but this was different. She didn't know why. There were a lot of Americans that could die but she trusted Tony to get the job done. She would always worry when he did his hero thing but she knew from the beginning when they stepped over that line and changed their relationship that there were going to be times like this. She would always be there, waiting on him, to welcome him back, because she loved him. All she could do is sit and wait.

"Tony." Rhodey coming in.

"Yeah."

"Do you know how many? What is going on?"

"There are 3. I see no bombs, that is, I don't see any as of yet. They have AK-47's. No one has been hurt. I have a plan, just waiting for the right time."

"Well, they said they are going to start shooting passengers one by one if we do not release Raqueul. They gave us one hour."

Tony's gut started knotting up. He knew he had to do something quick. "Okay, got it."

"Keep in contact."

"Okay, Rhodes."

The little boys dad would look back every once in a while when the two men looked away, and Tony would make eye contact with him. The little boy whispered something in his dads ear and he hugged the boy rubbing his back, reassuring his son that everything would be okay, hoping he was right.

One of the hijackers said something to the other one and then started walking back toward the kitchen/bathroom area. Here was his chance. The man went into the bathroom and after a couple of minutes, as soon as the guy opened the door, Tony wrapped his arm around the guy's throat and grabbed the gun. Not to make any noise, Tony applied pressure until the man fell to the ground and then drug him into the kitchen out of sight.

After about five minutes, the other guy, noticing he had not returned, "Aristoo…..Aristoo?" He held up his gun and had this menacing look in eyes. He started towards the back. "Aristoo?

He inched a little further….until Tony reached out and grabbed the gun and crushed it with the guy standing there with his mouth wide open, totally astonished. Tony grabbed him around the throat till he stopped breathing and dropped him to the floor.

He heard passengers gasping, and 'ahh's" and he quickly put his fingers up to his mouth motioning everyone to be quiet. He started up the isle to the cockpit. He stopped and whispered, "Does anyone know the other man's name?"

"I do Iron Man. They called him 'Mahin'."

Somebody else whispered, "Yeah, yeah, that's right."

"And nobody heard anything about bombs, right?"

People shook their head no.

He put his finger up again to his mouth. "Shhhh." Whispering, "Now who can mimic the other guys?" Very quietly.

This foreign guy raised his hand. "You're it…. after I knock, call for him." Looking at the guy, eye to eye.

He proceeded to the cockpit and knocked.

"Mahin, Mahin?" the foreign called out.

Mahin quickly opened the door expecting one of his allies and the first thing that came out was the gun. Tony quickly grabbed the gun and crushed the end of it and then grabbed the guy as he walked out and wrapped his arm around his neck**_. Boom_**, idiot number _three down_. Everybody on the plane squealed and cheered and yelled "Alright, Ironman." Tony grinned behind the mask. He lifted his helmet and stepped into the cockpit. "Are we okay to land?"

The captain and co-captain both let out very long breaths and then the captain said, _"Un…believable_." And both started laughing. "Yeah, we can land. Matter of fact, we will land at the first airport."

"Okay, I'll pull take care of the trash and get them ready for the authorities." The captain nodding at him. "Rhodey."

"Tony, what's the status man?"

"What's up Platypus?"

"Come on Tony….what's going on?"

"The three pieces of trash are laying on the floor man. I told 'ya I could do this. The plan will be landing soon."

"_Son of a..._" Rhodey laughing.

"They're gonna land at the next airport. I'll just ride till then since, ya know it is a little dangerous for the passengers for me to get off now."

"Okay, I will notify the big guys."

Tony left the captains to do what they do best and put the bad guys together. He had crushed all three bad guys pharynx and they were dead.

"Jarvis, get Pepper please."

"Yes Sir."

Pepper picks up. "Tony?"

"Everything is okay. I saved the day _again."_ Grinning.

He heard a sigh on the other end. Oh, I am so glad you are okay. Please come home."

"I will be home as soon as I can, okay? Love you."

Walking up the isle, he saw an empty seat next to a little boy. The little boy was grinning up at him. "Are you really Iron Man? You are my favorite hero. You are _so_ awesome!" Tony melted right there.

"Really, I think you're my favorite fan. What is your name?"

"Ryan."

"Well, Ryan, can I sit by you till we land?"

The boy's eyes grew really big. _"Sure!" _

Tony sat down in his suit. They boy looked up at his mom with a grin from ear to ear and she just laughed.

The boy's mom said, "Thank you so much for saving us. We can't thank you enough."

"It's my job. I am glad I could do it, Mam."

The captain came on and said they would be landing at the nearest airport in 15 minutes in Atlantic City.

Ryan kept looking at Tony. "Can I touch your suit?

Tony smiled at him and looked up at his Mom. "Fine with me if it is okay with Mom."

Mom shook her head and Ryan reached up to touch his helmet. With big eyes, "_Wowwww! That is soooo awesome_." Tony chuckled and put up his hand for a high-five. Ryan high-fived him back.

A speaker came on and said to fasten seat belts and they were about to land. When they landed, the official came onto the plan and retrieved the hijackers and Tony, much to his aggravation had to stay and be debriefed. But before he left the plane, he gave the little boy a handshake and his autograph. He thought, 'Hugh, maybe kids aren't too bad.'

When he returned to Pepper. "That was too easy Pepper. I stayed on the plan and sat by this little boy. He will never forget getting to sit next to me and high five Iron Man." Grinning from ear to ear. Pepper ruffled his hair and kissed him.

It had been a couple of months since they had to come back to the real world, from their trip to paradise. Oh, Pepper missed it. So did Tony. They couldn't wait till they could go back and there were some other places they had picked out where they wanted to go. Tony was in the shop working on Jarvis and at the moment he was entirely shut down. He had to get him back up before Tony and Pepper left for their lunch escape at her favorite Italian restaurant and Pepper was working in her home office. He finally completed the upgrade and kept looking at his phone waiting for Pepper to either text him back or call him when she was ready. After his fifth text…_and_ call, he decided just to walk up there and fetch her. He was wondering if she was ignoring him, maybe she might even be ticked off at him, even though he couldn't think of anything he had done to upset thought that woman's anger was like a bomb going off sometimes but she was so sexy when she was mad," making his lips turn up into a smile.

Coming down the hallway to her office, "Pepper…are you mad at me? Cause you aren't answering my calls _or_ my texts. Pleassssee don't be mad at me." Whining a little bit. "I've been a good boy." Stopping at the door. "Pepper? Hm. Where _did _that woman _go_?" Not seeing her anywhere.

As he was leaving her doorway he caught a glimpse of an arm on the floor by her desk. "Pepper!" Oh God, Pepper." He rushed over to her and felt her pulse and made sure she was breathing. He lifted her head and brushed her hair out of her face. "Pepper, can you hear me? Honey, please wake up. Talk to me." While rubbing her face trying to wake her.

She moved her head and started to stir. He let out a sigh of relief. "Pepper," and he picked her up and laid her on her office couch. She started opening her eyes and raised her hand to her head. She gasped, looking up at him.

"Babe." And hugged her up to him, cheek to cheek. "Did you faint? Did you hit your head?" Sounding frantic. "Maybe we better get a doctor over here."

"No, no. I just got light headed and was going to lay down, but when I got up from the chair, I just got so dizzy. I guess…I guess I fainted. I'll be okay." Looking up at him squinting.

"No, this isn't normal, Pepper. You need to see a Dr."

"I'll be okay Tony, just let me lay down for a while." She thought he was over reacting.

"What can I do?" Almost panicking.

She motioned to her bottle of water on her desk. "Water, please?"

He handed her the water. He was worried. You don't just faint for _nothing._ "Did you eat this morning?"

"No." Taking a swig of water. "Stomach wasn't right. I haven't had anything to eat. I was a little nauseated."

Really worried. "We'll let's get you something to eat."

She sits up and a wave of nausea hits her. She starts sweating and turns pale. "Ooh Tony, I'm gonna be sick," and rushes to the bathroom in her office with him following behind her as she empties her stomach into the toilet, mostly dry heaving since she hadn't eaten since last night. He was holding her hair and rubbing her back. He got a damp rag and placed it on the back of her neck.

When she finally stopped. "Wow, that was really sexy."

"Pep, how many times did you go through this with me after I drank till I couldn't drink anymore? I'm here for _you." _Worried, "Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah. I think I'll lay down on the bed for a while."

He walked her into the bedroom with his arm around her waist just in case she got dizzy again. She laid down and he took her shoes off.

"I'm going to heat up some soup and get you some ginger-ale. You lay. Do _not_ get up, okay?" Staring at her in the eyes.

"Okay."

He brought back the soup and she sipped on a small amount and nibbled on some crackers. That's all she was comfortable doing.

Kneeling beside her, holding her face in his hands softly, "Pepper, that was the most horrible feeling…seeing you laying there on the floor. I don't _ever_ want to feel that again."

She looked up at him. "Sorry, I hope I don't ever_ do that _to you again_."_

He made her rest for the remainder of the day.

She got up the next morning and worked at home again, under his _very_ _close_, watchful eye." Jarvis was up and running 100 percent again he would ask Jarvis what she was doing and how she was doing in between him actually walking upstairs and checking on her too.

"I'm okay Tony, quit hovering. It's making me nervous."

"Pepper, you passed out on the floor. You were sick. If you get sick again, we see a Dr, point blank." With a very serious look on his face.

"Okay, just…_stop_ _hovering_." Looking annoyed.

"Have you eaten?"

"A little."

He looked at her worriedly.

"I'm okay." Trying to reassure him so would stop hovering.

Apprehensively, "Okay, we'll, I am supposed to meet with R&B at twelve noon so if you start feeling sick, in the least, tell Jarvis to call me." Taking her arms in his hands, looking her in the eyes. He gave her a kiss before leaving for his meeting.

After leaving her office, 'Jarvis, you know what to do if you see she's sick again, anything strange, you call me at once."

"Yes Sir, you know I will."

She knew if she let him know how she was really feeling he would not let her get any work done. She knew something was wrong but what? She felt weird and she was nauseated. She would smell food and would want to gag. She didn't like the smell of coffee which normally she loved. She ate a little and was careful not to let Jarvis know she was throwing up. She just couldn't concentrate. She had her suspicions but just didn't want to admit it. It was almost time for Tony to get back and decided. "Jarvis, tell Tony when he gets back I ran to the store and I won't be long."

"Yes, Ms. Potts. Are you sure you are feeling up to driving? Perhaps you should wait till he gets back."

"I will be fine Jarvis."

"Yes, Madam."

Pepper sat on the edge of the bathtub staring at her pregnancy test. That's all she could do. She was in shock. They didn't plan this. They had never really talked about it. What was she going to tell Tony? How was he going to take this? She _could_ raise this baby on her own if she had to, but she didn't want to do it on her own. She loved Tony and the baby needed it's father. She didn't want to have to choose. She sat there contemplating. She feared how all of this was going to play out.

Meanwhile down in the workshop…

"Jarvis, is Pepper back yet?" Feeling very anxious. She shouldn't have left. He was quite upset learning she had stepped out by herself after what happened yesterday.

"Yes Sir. In the master bathroom sir."

"Is she sick again?" He was beside himself.

"No Sir."

Tony shut down the program he was working on and headed up stairs to their bedroom.

"Pepper? …Pepper…?" No answer. He walked up to the bathroom door. The door was cracked and he slowly opened it to see Pepper sitting on the edge of the tub holding something and staring at it.

"Pepper, whatcha do'in Babe?" He started walking over to her and stopped instantly when he figured out what she had in her hand and his heart went into his throat. He stood there for a few seconds and emotions started running wild. He looked up at Pepper with somewhat of a startled face. She closed her eyes as soon as they made eye contact and his heart sank. He could tell she had been crying. He hated to see her cry.

He sat down beside her and looked at the test strip and thousand thoughts went running through his head all at once. Oh boy… _this means… a baby, pregnant, daddy, mommy, responsibility, change, someone else to protect from the crazies. Oh God he was not ready for this. They didn't plan this. How could this happen?... We'll he knew, but she was on the pill…..oh man…..oh…man…. What are…we going to do?...Then something struck him. Something clicked inside his heart…. A baby? …A baby…with..Pepper….a little Pepper… baby…..his and Peppers …baby…..Oh my God. Maybe, ….maybe a little girl that looked just like Pepper… with red hair. _Then the emotions started sky rocketing and the pride that welled up inside him was overwhelming…_ wow, wait one …minute …a little girl…. this could be the best thing that ever…. But then it could be a little Tony. That would be awesome too. But a little girl, a little Pepper! Wow, their baby. They were going to actually have a baby. He was going to be a daddy_. _ Yes!_

He looked over at Pepper and it looked like she was holding her breath.

"Pepper, breath" and he slid off the tub and knelt in front of her putting his hands gently on her legs trying to comfort her, then gently wiping the tear running down her cheek.

She let out a breath and opened her eyes. She had a distraught look in them.

Softly he asked, "Pepper, you okay?" Know there had to be a lot going on in that head of hers right now.

"No Tony, I'm not." Between sobs. "I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do or how this is going to go and to tell you the truth…I'm really…..I'm scared Tony."

He took her face in his hands and said, "It's going to be _okay_. We can handle this."

"Tony, it's a baby. Babies are a_ huge_ responsibility. You are responsible for bringing a little person into this world. It takes so much to raise a child. The most important thing you can give them is your time and you're love. There is diapers, feeding, spitting up, rocking, holding…oh holding and rocking." She smiled for a second.

"And?" Still cupping her face in his hands looking into her eyes.

The smile went away. "You don't really want that responsibility, do you?"

"To _hell I don't_. Do you know what this child will be like coming from _us, from our genes? _I can only imagine. I mean, it will be a beautiful child, a genius. I'm imagining a little Pepper here. Oh my God. It just makes, I can't believe I'm saying this. ….ha…giddy_! _ At first I started freaking out but it grew on me real quick. At this moment I am _so proud_, so …in love with the idea." He looked her directly in the eyes. "I_ love you Pepper_. I'm not going anywhere. You're _stuck_ with me." Letting out a small sigh. "Pepper, do you want this baby?"

She stared at him for a moment and looked away, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Tony, I'm…..I'm not getting any younger." She looked at him again.…. Yes, I want it. I want this baby Tony." Tears running down her cheeks.

With a grin from ear to ear, he said, "Then _what's_ the problem? We're having _a baby_. You know I am crazy about you, you know that, right?"

Pepper's face lit up, but still had an apprehensive look on her face.

"Are you sure you want this Tony? You're not going to change your mind? I will need you. It will change everything. Our lives will never be the same."

_"And?_ Hey, I will be with you all the way, between the puking and the swelling, the cravings, whatever else pregnant women go through. I will be right there by your side. I'll be at every doctor's appointment. I will be right there holding your hand in the delivery room. I won't leave your side. I might actually drive you crazy. I am going to take care of you Pepper. We got this. I already _love_ this baby. I can't _wait_ Pepper."

She was crying happy tears. And smiling. "Oh Tony, I love you." and he pressed his lips to hers. They just sat there for a while just basking in the thought that _they _were going to have a baby.


	8. Chapter 8

You Are My World Chapter 8

Are you sure you want this Tony? You're not going to change your mind? I will need you. It will change everything. Our lives will never be the same."

_"And?_ Hey, I will be with you all the way, between the puking and the swelling, the cravings, whatever else pregnant women go through. I will be right there by your side. I'll be at every doctor's appointment. I will be right there holding your hand in the delivery room. I won't leave your side. I might actually drive you crazy. I am going to take care of you Pepper. We got this. I already _love_ this baby. I can't _wait_ Pepper."

She was crying happy tears. And smiling. "Oh Tony, I love you." and he pressed his lips to hers. They just sat there for a while just basking in the thought that _they _were going to have a baby.

Then Peppers stomach let out a _very _loud growl and Tony's eyes got big. "Dang! Let's get something to eat."

Rubbing his hand up and down her back, "What do you want to eat?" Giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Her nose and eyes are still red from crying but with her lips rising up on the corners, "I think I can eat. I am very _hungry_ enough.

Putting her finger on her chin. "Moogoo gui pan and fried rice…and an egg roll."

"Done", whisking his index finger gently on the tip of her nose.

"Jarvis. Make that two of the same. You know what to do.

"Yes sir, and a congratulations to you and Miss Potts on the expecting bouncing baby boy or girl."

"Why, thank you Jarvis." Pepper snorts.

Getting out of her clothes she put some shorts on and a cool blouse to get comfortable and they went down stairs to find a movie.

They sat there eating and watching The Fast and The Furious.

He got this crazy, wide eyed look on his face and then blurted out. "_Were having a baby!"_

She laughed, "Yes, we are." Then giving him a very mischievous look. "You know ahh…pregnant women have a very _strong_ libido?"

His eyebrows lifted. "_Really?"_

Pepper grinned and let out a snort. "Mmmm hmm" shaking her head yes.

"Oh boy, this is going to be more fun than I thought" with that wild look in his eyes again.

"This seems to be more delicious than usual."

"You think maybe because you're…._pregnant?" _

"Probably." Between bites. "Mm, has something to do with it."

When they were done they snuggled on the couch to finish the movie. Pepper put her hand on her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Tony followed and held her hair back.

When she was finished throwing up. "We'll that didn't stay down too long, did it?" Looking a little puny.

"No, it didn't. Sorry." Rubbing her back.

She brushed her teeth; they finished the movie and fell asleep on the couch. Tony awakened by Pepper talking in her sleep again but it was not just talking, it was moaning and "Oh, Tony" with a raspy voice. Luckily this time he had his phone sitting on the coffee table. He very carefully grabbed it, not to wake her up. He really got a kick out of her talking in her sleep. He turned the recorder on and recorded about three minutes of it. He was really starting to get turned on by listening to her.

"Ton…..pls." and then suddenly woke up. She saw Tony with the phone above her head looking rather guilty. "What are you doing?" Sounding suspicious.

'Recording you, ahh talking in her sleep again." Like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I _don't_ talk in my sleep."

He got this smug look in his eyes, hitting the play button on his phone.

Listening to what he played back for her, her eyes got big, mouth gaping open and her face turned a _bright_ pink." She grabbed the phone and quickly erased it.

"Now, you believe me?"

"Okay, whatever." Rolling her eyes at him and Tony belly laughed. He thought it was hilarious.

She got up and started prancing off.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist." With him catching up with her and stopped in front of her. "Come on, it is funny?"

With her lips starting to go up on the corners, she looked up at him under her bangs with a playful look in her eye. "Come, let's go to bed Mr."

He just sniggered at her. "God I love you, Pepper."

"I love you too."

He lay there pondering as she sleeps thinking about how beautiful she was and how beautiful their creation dwelling in that satin white belly of hers was going to be. This child is going to be special. I mean, how can it not? It is his and Peppers baby. He knew he would have an extra love in his life he would protect with his life. No one will _ever_ lay a finger on this child. He thought, if it was a girl, he would protect her from all the guys out there that only wanted one thing. He knew, he had _been _one of them. He looked down at her stomach. He barely touches her skin, not to wake her up. He never thought anything like this would make him so happy. He would run from something like this as fast as he could three years ago. But now, Pepper was the center of his life and now this child would be added to it. The world will not know how to take this, the suave _used to be _playboy with a baby. Ha! The more he thinks about it the more excited he gets. He whispered, "God, I love you Pepper." He decided to go back to sleep. He wrapped his arm around her belly and went back to sleep.

They decide not to tell anyone till she hit the three month mark, to make sure everything was going to be okay.

"Is this doctor a lady?" He didn't want any other male in that area. He didn't care if they _were_ a doctor.

"Yes Tony. She is one of the best."

"Well Pepper, I would say you are about six weeks. Do you want to see your baby?"

_"Really?"_ Both of them said at the same time.

Dr. Brady took them down the hall to ultrasound. Tony grabbed her waist and lifted Pepper up on the table. The tech put the warm jelly on Peppers belly and started probing for the baby. There was a lot of swooshing noise and stuff they couldn't make out and then….. they saw it, a beating heart. It looked like a peanut and Tony squeezed her hand. He finally looked up from their baby and pressed his lips to hers so lovingly.

Tony had a grin as big as Mount Everest splashed across his face and Pepper had a tear run down her cheek.

"I adore you Pepper and I already adore this child." Looking down at her and his eyes almost looked like they were tearing up.

She smiled up at him and he bent down and gave her a sweet, loving kiss.

Four weeks had gone by and she was still throwing up and he was doting over her and he would try to get her to eat and keep it down. Her doctor said it would get better. Just keep drinking the ginger tea to relieve the nausea. Pepper was looking kind of dark under the eyes. She was having a hard time but it seemed it might be getting better.

She would usually feel better around ten am and would go into the office or work from the home office. Tony was going in with her doing what he could and making sure Pepper didn't overwork herself.

This particular morning she got up out of bed to throw up. He went downstairs and got her ginger tea ready.

She came down after getting ready, walking into the kitchen. He was very conscious of any smells that would set her off.

She walked into the kitchen, really looking very pale.

"Pepper, you should just stay home today and rest. I can tell you really don't feel good. You are going to have to slow down. I don't want anything to happen to you_ or_ the _baby."_

"Tony I have a lot to do today." She was walking over to the table when she got light headed and he caught her just in time before she hit the floor.

"_Oh my God Pepper. You are scaring me."_

He had grabbed her and sat her on his lap. "You are not going_ anywhere_ today and that is _final_, you stubborn woman."

With a timid look and voice, "Okay."

He handed her the tea and she sipped on it while sitting on his lap.

He made her go back to bed. He wouldn't let her get up unless she had to go to the bathroom.

He knew there would morning sickness but man, this was worse than he thought it would be. He hated she was so sick but he knew it would be all worth it in the long run. He had never been around someone that was pregnant, not enough to really know what goes on. He was reading pregnancy; He was a little scared of the hormonal thing but he hadn't really noticed anything yet. She was starting to show, at least he could tell. He saw her with her clothes off, which was his one of his favorite times with her. There was a little bump on what used to be a very _flat_ stomach.

It was around 2 in the morning. "Jarvis, where's Pepper?"

"In the kitchen Sir."

"_Really, is she eating?"_

"Yes Sir, and she seems to have quite the appetite Sir."

He walked into the kitchen with a slight grin on his face seeing Pepper enjoying peanut butter, celery, pickles and chips.

She glanced up at him and saw the amused look on his face, then looked at what she was eating and suddenly became self-conscious. She blushed and let out a nervous laugh.

"I am so pleased to see you eating and _not…._throwing up." Walking over towards her. Before he got to her she got up and went to the freezer. "Do we have any ice cream," opening the freezer. "Ooohh, cookies and cream." Looking ratherexcited. He lightly rubbed on her arm admiring her soft skin and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She had already opened it up and was eating out of the container when he picked up a spoon and was fixing to dig into too. She grabbed the ice cream away and blurted out, "_Hey_!"

He stood at the counter holding a spoon with goofy ass look on his face.

She sat down and said "Just kidding." She snorted and started giggling.

"_No_…I don't _want_ any _now_."

"_Stark_, get your ass over here with your spoon…_now_."

Quickly, "_Yes Mam_." Sitting down with her at the table. Why are you so _mean_ to me? Whining and acting like he was pouting and dug into the ice cream.

She giggled. "I love messing with you. It's _so_ much fun." She kisses him on the lips with ice cream in her mouth.

"You are full of it.…." looks at the clock on the wall, "at 2:30 in the morning."

She takes a bite of ice cream followed by a bite of pickle.

"Mmm….this is _so_ good."

He leaned over and pulled her hair back out of her face and trailed his hand down her back making circular motions looking at her in in an adoring fashion. Softly he said," Do you know…how beautiful you are?"

She stopped eating and stared into his eyes. She reached over to touch his face. "I love you Tony", in a whisper.

He bent over and put a hand on her belly. "I see a cute little baby bump showing up_ right…. here. _It made his heart swell knowing that their baby was growing in there and that this baby was made from their love they had for one another. His lips met hers and he kissed her tenderly and passionately. His hands went around her waist and hers went into his hair. His lips trailed to her ear lobe and down her neck trailing sweet kisses. She bent her head back to give him better access.

She let out a moan. He put his hand under her rear and lifted her up off the chair into his arms and started to their room, kissing all the way up the stairs. Her breathing had sped up and she was having a hard time waiting till they got to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed very gently being extra careful of her belly. She grabbed his manhood, with him letting out a moan and rolled his eyes back. He started at her nose, her lips and moved down to her neck leaving little red marks from his beard. She loved the way his beard felt on her skin. It tickled. She pressed into his body closer and arched her body into his. He ran his lips over her breasts and ran his tongue around her nipples making her moan and call his name. He slowly left kisses down her body, down her belly to the soft patch of red hair and then kissed down her thighs, her legs and feet. He loved every inch of her as she moaned his name. He crawled up and his mouth landed on hers. She opened her mouth to let him devour her. She ran her hands down his muscled back and down to his buttocks and she dug her nails in. "Oh, Tony," she whispered. He lifted her leg andentered.

They both gasped from the sensation and moved slowly. Their bodies molding together as if they were just meant for each other. They flowed like a mountain stream. They did not take their eyes off of each other. He could feel the baby bump and it gave him such a warm feeling from his head to his toes. It made him so happy he thought his heart would explode. Even though they had been together over a year, he still has a hard time believing she was his and she actually _loved_ him. It made his heart swell and he got a lump in his throat. With a whisper, "I _adore_ you, Pepper."

"And I too, Tony." They loved until they were totally sated and both fell asleep with his hand over her bell in a protective manner.

Rhodey called and said they spotted some Stark weapons with one of their drones and Tony quickly suited up. "Send me the locations Rhodey."

Pepper had followed him down to the workshop to see him off. She had that worried look in her eyes and Tony saw it. "I'll be back Pepper, I promise. When I get back, we can talk about our wedding, hmmm?"

"Okay, please be careful. Don't be too much of a hero. Hurry back." And gave him a kiss on the lips for good luck.

He flipped the top down and he was off.

He was only gone about 24 hours and when he landed she was waiting for him. "I told you I would be back. She grabbed his head and kissed him passionately.

"Wow, you really missed me."

"I did. Are you hurt?"

"Nope, just _very_ hungry."

"Well, you are in luck, big boy._ I_ cooked."

"_What?!"_

_"__And _I have cheesecake." Starting to walk up the stairs with him. "The baby ordered it." Grinning.

"_Really?"_

"Yep, he told me he wanted cheesecake."

"He?"

"Well…..I think it is a boy."

"I think there is a girl in there." Rubbing her belly."

"We'll see. Do you want to know or do you want a surprise."

"I_ like_ surprises." Giving her his suave, Tony grin."

They discussed their wedding. They would have a simple ceremony on the beach with only a few people there. Pepper didn't like the limelight and Tony knew it. She would pick out a dress in the next couple of days and then get married the next week on the beach.

They both went in together to the office a lot now. He wanted to keep an eye on her since she didn't know when to stop. Tony brought Pepper into the science lab to show her the progress on the Walkbots. This project was almost complete and SI would be soon putting them out on the market. Pepper was proud of him for creating such an original idea to assist those who had been stuck in a wheelchair. He even demonstrated it for her.

Shaking her head. "Very impressive."

It had been a long day and both of them were worn out as Happy opened the limo door for them to let them in. Tony had been looking at Pepper. This pregnancy was really giving her a run for her money. Her morning sick was 75 percent better but sometimes she still would get nauseated and have to make a run for it but it had been few and far in between now. If one looked at her they would not notice her bump if she wore certain things and held her files in front of her. On the way home they discussed the Walkbots and the stock prices. Stocks were looking pretty good. They were a little bit past the halfway mark to the mansion when he decided to order some dinner for them and asked her what she wanted. When she didn't answer, he looked over at her and she had fallen asleep. He smiled. He thought to himself how pregnancy made her tire more easily, but also saw a glow about her. He leaned her over on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her. She made a contented sound. When they arrived in the garage at the mansion, she was still asleep as Happy opened their door.

Happy peering at her and raised his eyebrows looking a little concerned. He had noticed how peeked she had looked and noticed that she had not been feeling too well.

Tony gently scooted Pepper out of the backseat and she stirred and opened her eyes. "It's okay, Pepper, I got you." And she wrapped her arm around him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey, Happy, do you mind grabbing her briefcase, please."

"Sure, boss." Still looking at Pepper with that same concerned look. "Is she okay? She's a little pale, if I may say so. I can tell she hasn't been herself lately, Boss. She's not sick is she?" Looking worried now.

He knew they had not reached that 3 month mile yet. "She's carrying my heir but that is to be kept under your hat Happy, at least for now."

Happy's eyes grew big, let out a gasp and immediately grinned from ear to ear. "_Really?!_ Well, I'll be. I never thought I would see the day. Congratulations man."

Tony grinning from ear to ear now. "Thanks, Happy. Yeah, who would have known?"

"Hey, we need to leave. Rhodey will beat us there. We can't let _that_ happen."

"Where are we going?"

"The Tanner. It's casual. Rhodey loves to ear there. They have great hot wings and you _know_ how he loves hot wings."

"I do." Pepper didn't feel all that great but she would not let that keep her from spending time with Rhodey.

She tried to hide it but he could tell by the look in her eyes.

"Hey, you know we can call him and put this off."

'No, I'm fine."

He looked at her and was reluctant. "Okay."

They were already seated when Rhodey got there. "Hey _Platypus."_

"Wassuuup man?"

"How 'bout you Platypus?"

Rhodey shook his head. He had no idea why Tony had nicknamed him that but he just went with it and sniggered.

He have Pepper a hug. "You are looking lovely as ever Pepper."

"Why thank you Rhodey. What have you been up to, secret mission or something?" Looking over at Tony with a grin as he winked at her."

Rhodey leaned into the table and said in a hush, "Kinda sorta but I can't talk about it."

Tony looked intrigued. He thought he would get the information out of him later.

They ordered and sat and talked about SI and the Walkbots, Rhodey's breakup with his new girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Rhodey." Pepper added to the conversation.

"Ah, well, all is fair in love and war, man."

Pepper feeling a little peeked and a little nauseous excused herself to the restroom. Tony looked at her with a concerned look on his face and watched her go to the bathroom, grimacing because he knew what was up. He hated her being sick and would be glad when all this "morning sickness" would be over.

Rhodey saw the look. "Man, is she okay?"

"She's fine." Tony wanted to tell him _so bad_ because he was so excited and they had been best friends since _forever_ but he and Pepper agreed to wait.

Not too convinced he and Tony kept talking and when Pepper returned she had her hand on her belly to where he could make out that it was not flat anymore and he saw how Tony was doting on her, making sure she got up on the stool okay and put his hand on her back and started softly rubbing her back, looking at her _so lovingly_. He sat back and his brain didn't know what to think. He stared at them for a minute. "Ahhhh, is there anything you need to _tell me_?" Looking over at Pepper and then Tony in a way that he expected an answer.

Tony and Pepper looked at each other and she gave a nod that it was okay to tell him.

Looking eye to eye with Rhodey and low enough that no one else could hear. "We're having a baby."

Rhodey got stiff and got this dumfounded look on his face and his eyes widened. "No…seriously?...No way." With the edge of his lips turning up.

"Way." Tony grinning.

Rhodey started laughing quietly. "I'll be damn. I never thought…congratulations, man."

"It's not an official thing yet, so keep it hush, hush. Oh, and can you be my best man next week when we get married?

Rhodey, still grinning from ear to ear. "Sure, man, just tell me when and where."

"Saturday, 2 o'clock, sharp."

Rhodey looked over at Pepper who was being quiet. "Are you sure you want to marry this crazy ass man?" Grinning at her.

"Yep." Leaning over to Tony and giving him a kiss. "I sure am."


End file.
